School Days
by starryeyeddreamer19
Summary: Organization XIII had it great. They were the enforcers, a sort of justice for Twilight High...that is, until some new transfer students from Destiny High showed up and turned their world upside down. RoxasXNaminé and a few minor pairings.
1. And thus it begins

**DISCLAIMER TIME**!

**Starry:** Okiiiiiiiiiiiiies soooooooooo

**Roxas:** just get to it already

**Starry:** geez your meaner than Sora

**Roxas:** Don't mention him

**Starry:** awww still mad about the whole nobody thing?

**Roxas:** …..starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in her story

**Starry:** WAIT THAT WAS MY LINE!!

--

Beep Beep Beep

"I hate mornings." A certain blonde boy mumbled as he slammed a spare hand on the alarm clock. There was a soft clicking noise and the device before him ceased the obnoxious beeping. "What day is it?"He pondered aloud as he brought a soft hand up to rub his still closed eyes. Seeing as how it was summer he felt no need to keep track of time. It was insignificant to him. All that mattered now was his friends and the sweet sweet summer. "Let's see; if yesterday was Sunday then…" He shot upright, sky blue eyes open wide in horror. His pupils were contracted to the point of invisibility. "Roxas hunny!" Called a sing song voice from downstairs. It echoed up through the halls and stairs. "Time to get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school!"

--

A small humming came from the room at the far left of a good sized teal colored house. Inside Naminé sat in front of her vanity mirror brushing her long blonde hair. She allowed her gaze to stay on the imagine in the mirror for a moment longer before scribbling bright red lipstick on the glass. As displeased as she was with the person she had turned out to be she decided it best to move on. A light smile crossed her glossy lips as she walked over to her large closet. Hey eyes skimmed the articles of clothing as she pondered what to wear; she wanted to make a good impression after all. "Naminé!" Boomed a powerful voice. "I'm heading out now, Axel will be along shortly." Her light smiled turned into a full on grin. "Allright! See you later!" Her cheery voice yelled down to her brother. This year was going to be great, she could just feel it.

_--_

A few minutes later Naminé skipped down her driveway. Her black saddle shoes thumped softly against the ground as she hoped over the small fence that separated her house and her neighbors. A fragile hand reached up to feel the silky blonde locks that covered her shoulders. In a flash she removed a crimson hair ribbon and fixed her hair into a neat side ponytail that rested on a single shoulder. Placing her hands together infront of her she grasped a black book bag tightly. Inside there were enough pens, pencils, and notebooks for a small army. She was dressed in the school uniform; a black top with a blood red heart on the back and a black miniskirt. Well it wasn't quite the school uniform, she had added the heart and dyed the skirt, but the principle couldn't yell at her since it was technically still the uniform. Her nails were painted a maroon shade that matched her knee socks perfectly. All in all she was proud to wear the uniform. Her ears perked up though as she heard a quiet yet familiar yawn from behind her. She did a half turn half spin, causing her skirt to dance around her hips a bit, and smiled brightly at the sleepy boy. "Good morning Roxas!" She called with a wave. A small return wave was the only sign of acknowledgement she received. His hands were moving awkwardly in a pathetic attempt to button his school shirt. It was black as night except for the red heart on the back, a group trademark. "This year is going to be one for the record books, trust me." She continued, seeing as how he looked as if he needed a pick me up. The boy merely eyed her curiously.

"Another one of your feelings?" Roxas inquired. He placed a finger on his cheek as if in deep thought. "I sure hope it isn't like your 'good feeling' about Larxene's cookies. Axel and I were sick for a week after those."To get his point across even more he pretended to gag a bit.

"This is different!" The girl protested, a small yet cute pout on her lips. Suddenly loud heavy metal music blared into their ears as a sleek red convertible came to a halt before them. A red headed boy with a goofy grin and his tie around his head was seated in the drivers spot. A laugh or two escaped Roxas' lips.

"You look absolutely ridiculous Axel!" He managed to say as he gasped for air. A firm yet soft hand was now over the boy's mouth. A heart warming warmth was radiating off of it.

"It looks very good Axel, in fact it looks quite dashing." Naminé corrected as she tried to hush the boy next to her. Axel rarely wore anything close to the normal school uniform so this was a major step up. A small jest from his best friend might be enough to take a step back and return to his normal, more threatening, clothing.

"You really think so Nami?" Axel inquired; a confused look on his face. But slowly his everyday carefree smile broke through. "Good, I thought it looked oh so sexy" Axel joked. There was a small gagging sound from the girl who was moving from the passenger's seat into the back. Her outfit matched that of Naminé except for the fact that her long blonde hair was around her shoulders and crawling down her back. Two single strands that never seemed to stay down were held back with small deep red skull clips. Black and white wristbands and bracelets covered her arms, topped off with some chains here and there. It was times like these she was glad she was friends with the girl and not her enemy. Carefully and cautiously, so as not to let her skirt ride up, Naminé hoped into the back and smiled brightly at the other blonde girl

"Larxene, how are you? You look stunning as usual." The older girl couldn't help but smile. Naminé was always so full of kind words it appeared. When the two had first met Larxene hated everyone and everything. She had the temper of an angry lion and a tiny fuse. Now she had calmed down a bit though, if given the chance, she would fight for no reason other than to shed some blood. But she had opened up a bit and taken a liking to the small starry eyed artist. It was strange, when they first met Larxene had nearly beat the crud out of her for accidently running into her. The look she had been given, it reminded her of a mother's discontent when their child was about to do something they would later regret. So, instead of beating the poor younger girl to a bloody pulp, she had decided to let her off with a mere warning. After that Naminé appeared to sit with her everyday at lunch. For nearly a year they sat together everyday, never speaking more than a single word. By time Larxene was in seventh grade and Naminé was in sixth the two had strangely become best friends.

"You're too nice for your own good Naminé" Larxene warned as she wagged her finger at the girl. "You better watch out or someone might try to steal you from us." Naminé simply shook her head in disagreement. These were her friends, her life, she could never leave them.

"Hey!" Screamed a loud, obviously ticked off voice. A boy with a sitar strapped to his back with a guitar strap hustled over to the car. His hands were combing through his mohawk as if trying to make it look like he actually attempted to brush his hair and look a bit decent for the first day o school. Unfortunately that plan didn't go as well as he'd hoped for it was obvious he over slept and simply rolled out of bed. "Don't tell me you losers were gonna leave without me!" He wined as he put a hand on the rear of the car. In a single swift motion he had placed himself in between the two girls. His head nodded a bit in recognition. "Ladies."

"Ugh, it's that kid again…I knew we should have left earlier." Roxas muttered under his breath, but just loud enough for Demyx to hear him. "Hehe, just kidding. Of course we wouldn't leave without you." He, Axel, and Demyx had been the best of friends for as long as anyone could recall; or cared to. Asking them to go back to before fifth grade was simply to much work.

"So, we all set?" Axel asked loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. The group exchanged different methods, whether they be verbal or a simple nod. When all was said and done they meant the same thing. Everyone was ready to begin the next installment of their lives at Twilight High. Axel's hand turned the key and the car started up once again. "Then off we go!" The heavy metal music started up again and the five teens headed off to their first day of school. For Naminé, Roxas, and Demyx it was their sophomore year but it was Larxene and Axel's junior. It was simply unbearable to think that in two years the fiver would no longer be attending school together. Unless of course Axel was held back; and that was always a good possibility.

--

As the slick convertible pulled into the school parking lot, the music came to an end. Small groups walking into the school turned for a moment to see what all the commotion was about, but upon seeing the organization they quickly averted their glances and hurried inside. Axel pocketed the keys as the group exited the car in whatever manner they saw fit. Naminé politely opened the door and stepped gracefully onto the ground. Where as Larxene hoped right over the side. The over the top girl landed as if she had just jumped off a two story building. First thing Demyx did was take out his sitar, making sure to scurry through the open door before Naminé closed it. He threw out his hands in a dramatic pose before strumming a few notes. "It's good to be home" he said with a sly smile as he watched a group of girls walk by. The musician gave the three a small wink, but with looks of disgust they continued on their way, increasing their pace a bit. A small sigh of annoyance escaped his pale lips. "Do we really look like such bad guys?"

"Well duh" Came a familiar voice from behind them. The group turned on their heels to come face to face with a taller boy, his hand running through his long grey hair. Truthfully he looked a bit like a model with his altered school top and black ripped jeans.

"Nii-san!" Naminé cheered happily as she waved to the boy. She smiled happily though she was a bit put off with his bottoms. She had laid out nice school pants for him the night before and it was a tad annoying that he totally blew them off.

"Sorry boss" Demyx's voice had a hint of nervous laughter in it. His hand rubbed the back of his head, rustling his short hair a bit. Their leader stood a good head taller than Axel, the tallest of the five. His dark eyes always seemed to hold the ability to look right through a person. He saw what he chose and was blind to all that did not suit him.

"It's all right, after all, once we graduate this year you five will be the new leaders of OXIII. Then you can choose to work on our positive publicity." Xemnas added with a light laugh that had always reminded Naminé of the sweetest of songbirds. She adored her older brother more than anything in the world and even though everyone questioned it, she knew deep down he was nothing but kind.

Pulling down his right eyelid, Axel stuck out his tongue. "First thing I'm doing is renaming it. Organization Thirteen sounds so lame. I mean I get that thirteen's an unlucky number and it was unlikely we would all meet and become friends, but I feel like we need something more hardcore." He did have a good point. They came up with the name when they were all still in middle school. It was so deep, so sentimental, yet now it sounded a bit ridiculous.

The senior looked down at him with a glare that could easily have pierced Axel through the heart. "You'd better not." Their boss had been and would always be big on tradition. He liked the name just how he was and, if it came down to it, he would eliminate all opposition. Of course that was only a worst case scenario situation.

"So Xemnas, what are we doing today?" Larxene asked, bringing her hand to her mouth as she let out a bored sigh. She kicked one leg up over the other, steadying herself with a hand, to sit cross legged on the side of the car.

"I heard some new kids transferred over from Destiny High" Another boy piped in as he walked over. His long self dyed pink hair framed his face quite nicely. It had been an accident that turned out to be quite beneficial in the long run. He had attempted to dye his hair a deep crimson shade but, seeing as how his hair was a jet black, it became nothing more than a place pink shade with a red hint. Thin black glasses were perched on his nose as he glanced down at the clip board in his hands. A single rose was tied to the side of it, the boy's trademark.

"Good morning Marluxia" Naminé greeted as she beamed up at the boy. Holding up the sides of her skirt a bit she offered a small and dainty bow. This perky little blonde didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the tough bunch, but she was their leaders little sister, so of course she was a member. The others simply waved, except for the red head that gave a peace sign.

"Hey" was the only reply she got. Short, sweet, and to the point. His voice displayed his obvious displeasure with the current situation. His fingers grabbed the pen on his board and flew across the page scribbling down notes here and there. If you needed to know anything about anyone in Twilight High Marluxia was the man to go to. He knew things about people they did not even know about themselves.

Roxas allowed an over emphasized groaned to escape his lips. "Oh please, not those preppy little Destiny High brats. Their always perfect attitudes make me wanna puke" The blonde boy put a hand over his mouth and wrapped the other around his stomach as he demonstrated a vomiting motion. The dark group of student exchanged glances, then small smiles, and finally loud bursts of laughter emitted from their mouths. A simple wave of Xemnas' hand cut their hearty laughter off though. His gaze was held fast at the school as if in a trance. A slight frown crossed his face and a wrinkle appeared in his brow as he traveled deeper and deeper into his thought.

"Marluxia get us the names of these new students. After all, they will need a proper welcoming." The emphasis was on the word will, it was also the point that a menacing smile flickered on his lips. "We'll have to show them how Twilight High greets their kind." He brought a finger to his chin in heavy contemplation. "But how shall we find them? Marluxia, want their schedules five minutes ago." Xemnas demanded, holding his hand out for the papers. The pink haired boy began flipping through the large stack of papers he had sticking out of his shoulder bag for easy access.

"Uhhhhh, I don't think that will be necessary boss" Demyx said as he pointed a slender finger at a pale blue convertible pulling up. Of course there was a boy in the driver's seat, one in the passenger's, and four sitting on the area behind the backseats. Loud music blared from the speakers. It was some form of hip hop the organization had never heard before, and prayed they would never be forced to endure again.

Axel's eye twitched slightly as he watched the scene unfold. "What….the hell" Laughter droned out the question as a long red headed girl stepped out of the car and quickly grabbed the arm of a brunette. Their skirts were a little shorter than normal, but other than that they were all dressed to perfection. The ideal students. A light blue haired boy followed after, his hand running through his hair as his glassy eyes glanced about. Naminé was sure she saw a small smirk on his lips when his attention came to them. But he was quickly distracted by an obviously athletic boy with some weird, almost tribal looking headband. He was a good head taller but the two appeared to be close friends. Next came a girl and boy whose gaze kept befalling the organization. As soon as they were noticed though the two went back to whispering amongst each other. The group turned a small shade of red when the preps laughed loudly. It was more than annoying to know you were the subject of someone else's joke. Larxene made a fist, 'a let me at them' look stamped across her forehead. But Xemnas held a hand out and she reluctantly held herself back.

"Riku! Wakka! Selphie! Tidus! Hurry up!" The redhead called as she turned around, waving to her friends. The other girl who had been whispering about the organization let out a more pleasant, less snotty, sounding laugh.

"Coming Kairi! Not all of us are as fast as you and Sora!" She called back as they quickened their pace. Before long they were all running towards the school in some sort of unofficial race. They were exactly the type of people the members of organization thirteen hated the most. The ones they would have to run out of their school, their turf.

"I" Larxene started, her eyes narrowing till they were nothing more than hate filled slits. Girls like those two were what had made her life miserable when she was in grammar school.

"Absolutely" Demyx piped up, strumming a few soft yet dark notes on his sitar. Perfect students like them were the reason he never went out for the school band. He was easily ten times as good as all the band members combined, but group activities just weren't his style. Unless of course it came to his real friends.

"Hate" The red head continued with a nonchalant shrug. He didn't mind them all that much come to think of it. Then again he rarely minded anything that did not affect him directly. But if the group wanted to fight these new students, well then, he couldn't miss out on all the fun.

"Those" Roxas added. His baby blue eyes danced across the faces of his friends until they came to Naminé. They seemed to be desperately begging for her approval. Much to his dismay the small girl just held her tongue. She had never been one for insulting people.

"Frigg'n" Marluxia inserted without so much as a glance up from his clip board. These people were going to be a problem, he could already sense it. The last thing he needed was for them to buddy up to the teachers. That would throw off the way he worked and the way this school operated. As of now he already was going to be forced to spend most of the night recalculating social scales.

"preps" Xemnas finished. His arms were crossed over his chest as his mind reeled with intricate planning. He wasn't about to let anyone step on his turf. If there was one thing that could be said for the leader of Organization XIII it was that he never went down without a fight.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please comment --**


	2. The joys of first period

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Starry:** I'm sick and have nothing better to do so…

**Naminé:** you might get better if you took that medicine your mother gave you

**Starry:** Yea but it tastes yucky…

**Naminé:** That's a shame. Well I hope you get better soon, stay in bed and eat lots of soup.

**Starry:** Ewwww soup is yucky

**Naminé:** Oh..um..well...almost forgot! Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used in her story. Thanks for reading!

--

Tick Tick Tick **BRIIIIIIING**

It was a perfectly normal first day. The halls were all bustling with confused children trying to locate their homerooms. Girls had formed small circles by their lockers and were eagerly chatting with friends about the past summer and expectations for the upcoming year. No matter where you looked one thing was obvious. Everyone had a smile on their face. That was the organization's doing, or at least they liked to believe that. They were the enforcers of law in Twilight High. It was slowly becoming a perfect utopia where no one was bullied and no one was exiled

"I hope we're in some of the same classes" Naminé said suddenly, addressing the group. Mainly she was referring to Roxas, but she hoped for everyone to share in her learning experience as well. He had been her next door neighbor and best friend for as long as she could remember. The two were inseparable from the very start. He himself had been the one over her house when she and Xemnas received the news that would alter them completely. Something about him always seemed to make her feel as if she could conquer any challenge that dared stand in her path. She always joked that it was his fault that she hung out with OXIII. Normally it would just be her older brother's thing, but since he was there as well she felt the need to stay by his side. But now, as they headed down the bleak corridor to class, she realized for the first time that maybe that wasn't the best thing. After all, she couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse when the freshmen hurried to get out of their way. Not to mention how the hallways fell to nothing more than a hush as they walked by. Didn't these people know, didn't they understand? They only had the school's best interests at heart. They were the protectors, following in the reviving light of justice.

"Well, see you kids later." Their leader said with a sort wave and a tussle of Naminé's hair. After the younger members returned the farewells he and Marluxia headed off to the senior hallway. Once more the sea of students parted like the red sea of biblical times. She couldn't help but notice how they all averted their eyes when she glanced at them. These kids were seniors and they were afraid of a mere sophomore. It was utterly ridiculous.

"So...who do we have for homeroom this year?" Larxene inquired, her head peeping over Axel's shoulder to get a look at their schedules. For some strange reason Marluxia had decided it best to give them to the second most absent minded person in the group. The first of which was Demyx. Speaking of which the boy was still attempting to land a date it appeared, for he winked at nearly every girl that passed.

"Well let's see." His eyes skimmed the page, mouth agape. "Demyx! You're in none of our classes!" Axel exclaimed loudly, drawing the playboy out of his trance. A look of horror was clearly written on his pale face. His hands started trembling a bit in shock. What was he going to do without his friends to fail class with? Instead of appearing cool he would seem to be nothing more than an idiot.

"Juuuuuust kidding, we're all in room 205" Demyx nearly tackled the boy. How dare he scare him like that! His hand clenched tightly in a fist, teeth grinding against each other. He brought his hand back as if to punch his friend in the face, but stopped inches in front of his nose. True he would never hit Axel, well unless he really ticked him off. Another bell rang, sounding the start of homeroom.

"Oh no! We're late!" Naminé exclaimed, sorrow filling her voice. She was the only one of the group that cared deeply about school so the others could not seem to understand her fear of being late. It was just homeroom, they weren't missing much. But the small blonde girl took off running and the rest of the group followed quickly behind.

--

A tall man with long gray hair turned to look at the teens as they entered his classroom. He opened his mouth, as if to scold them, but hushed the moment he saw the outfits. The teachers weren't idiots; they knew very well the penalty for messing with OXIII. The thought alone sent shivers down this poor teacher's spine. Two years ago, Mr. Vexen's first year at Twilight High, he had unknowingly set the course for his own destruction. After Xemnas skipped class one day he was given detention by this brave new teacher. Sure the tough boss was just a mere freshman back then, but he was still hardcore. When Mr. Vexen reached the parking lot later that day there remained only a large pile of ash where his car had been. How he had managed to disintegrated it, the world may never know. But it had served its purpose. Mr. Vexen never messed with him again.

"This way" Axel said as he pointed to the back, a small smirk on his face. They were interrupting roll call and Axel loved it. The whole class was alphabetically seated in neat little rows that were just begging to be messed up. Once they reached the back it became obvious that only three seats were available. Three seats and five people, it just didn't work out. Larxene slammed her hands down on the desk of the boy seated next to the available seats. She need not say a word, he had already grabbed his bag and run off. When she turned her attention to the girl next to where the boy had been sitting she darted away just as quickly. As they took their seats Roxas whispered something that caused Demyx to laugh loudly which, in return, caused the rest of the class to shudder.

"This looks like a good class" Naminé said with a bright smile. She waved a bit to one of the girls she remembered from last year. They had talked for a few minutes before Demyx had appeared and the girl excused herself. As soon as the wave was initiated however the girl looked away. A hurt look crossed Naminé's face as she turned back to the others. It wasn't fair. Just because her brother and friends were tough did not mean she was.

Larxene popped her gum loudly right as Mr. Vexen called her name. "I guess. But it's only good because all of us are in it." A childish grin stained her normally dark face. As long as she was with her best friends she felt free to act as immature as she pleased. Though her true self only appeared with Naminé.

"So Axel, all mighty keeper of the schedules-" Roxas started with a mocking authoritative voice. His fingers were drumming on his desk to keep some unknown beat. "what classes do we have first?"

"Well…" The red haired pyro whisked the papers out of his pocket and cleared his throat. After taking a few extra moments to open the crumpled mess and pausing here and there for dramatic effect he read aloud. "First period Demyx has music class.-"

He was interrupted by a quick "Oh hell yea!" Demyx thrust his fist straight up to punch the air. Starting off a new year with music? That had to be a sign or something. He couldn't wait to crush another generation's hopes and dreams. None of those freshmen would even see it coming.

With a quick glare at the rocker Axel cleared his throat. "Moving on, Naminé and Roxas have chemistry." He let out a loud in your face kind of laugh. "Oh have fun Roxas. Let's see if you actually 

pass it this year." Roxas was going to mention that he had indeed passed science with a B minus last year, but seeing as how he cheated off of Naminé all year it didn't seem right.

"I don't mind, in fact it might actually be fun." Roxas said thoughtfully, his eyes drifting off to some far off world only he could see.

"But Roxas, didn't you say you hated chemistry?" Naminé inquired in confusion. Something didn't seem right with his sudden change of heart. But perhaps it would be all right to let it go this time seeing as how Roxas appeared to be out to lunch at the moment.

"Larxene and I have English" Axel concluded as he tucked the schedule away, back into the dark confides of his over sized pockets overflowing with chains. Chains that the hall monitor once tried to take away from him. Poor boy ended up with a broken collar bone. Who knew such flimsy metal could do so much damage. Now it was the elder organization members that patrolled the halls, keeping the school in line.

"So, we'll meet up at lunch and ditch like always right?" Larxene asked in a bored voice. By this time she had taken out a bloody bottle and started adding the finishing touches to her nails. Sleek, sharp, and deadly, just how she liked it.

"Well obviously." Axel muttered as he proceeded to flip off some jerk in front of them that had the nerve to try to shush the group. So what if the teacher was talking? It was just some crud about homecoming, something he would never be caught dead at. Well, unless there was a catch. He did love crashing parties after all and dances were basically the same thing.

Demyx turned to Roxas, a twisted grin on his face."Dude," He whispered, voice hushed so that none of the others could pick up what he was about to say next. "You're totally blushing" Indeed the blonde boy's face was tinted a small pastel pink. It was all thanks to that fantasy world and he knew it. He made a mental note to check his company before he allowed himself to day dreamed in school again.

--

"Bye everyone!" Naminé 's sweet voice chimed as she waved to Axel, Larxene, and Demyx. They were already parting ways, she couldn't believe it. Feeling a bit like a mother hen she silently prayed that they would all try their absolute hardest this year. That was a foolish wish, but of course she would be happy if they even put a mere fraction of their effort into receiving an education.

"See ya kid!" Demyx called as he walked off, giving a peace sign to her and Roxas. A sharp smile crossed his lips as he raised an eyebrow at Roxas. That boy was going to have fun, Demyx was sure of it. But now he was off to his favorite class. The one place he really felt he belonged in this strange environment; the third floor music room.

"Au revoir Naminé!" Larxene said with a bright toothy smile that seemed so out of character for her. A few passersby's glanced caught her and they stopped to stare in shock, mouths agape. But A dark 'get to class' look from the red haired boy next to her sent them all scurrying away like mice.

"So you ready?" Roxas asked impatiently tapping the absent minded girl on the back of the head. She was such a worrywart some times. Honestly he almost felt the need to scold their friends for troubling her thoughts so.

"Hai." As they walked down the hall Naminé couldn't help but notice that Roxas seemed a bit off. Once more she was getting the same feeling she had in home room. What was it that ailed her best friend's thoughts? "Roxas, what's the matter?" She finally inquired, unable to hold in the question any longer. "Are you feeling all right?" Her eyes were full of concern as she put a hand against his forehead to check for signs of a fever.

"Don't worry, I feel fine." He managed a weak smile in order to make his story seem more legit. "So, what room are we in?" Roxas questioned, not really caring about the room itself, but loving the fact that it made for an inconspicuous subject change.

"Ummm I believe we are in room number 314" She recited from memory seeing as how the hot headed pyro had unknowingly walked off with their schedules. "It should be right over ther-" She was interrupted by a high pitch girlie scream that echoed painfully down the corridor.

"Oh em gee! We're in the same class Sora!" The two stared in a mix of disbelief and horror as the red head from before ran over and basically tackled the brunette boy they had seen with her earlier. Roxas held back the urge to ram a lethal object through his skull as they walked into the room Naminé had just declared their class room. Dear god this was going to fail even more epically than Larxene's cooking.

"Perhaps they aren't that bad?" Naminé said hopefully, though it sounded more like a question. As much as she enjoyed looking on the bright side of situations this one appeared to have no bright side. With a simple shrug she continued onward. "Come on Roxas, tardiness will result in a detention." He was still astonished by the fact that she feared that punishment. The whole school, teachers included, was scared out of their wits by her older brother and, seeing as how he was over protective, no one who had been around long enough would dare mess with the girl. Hands shoved tightly in his pockets Roxas hurried after the girl he so adored.

--

"Kiya!" Demyx squealed happily like a child as he spun around. "This is great! They replaced all the windows!" He noted happily, recalling how he broke them all during his solo last year. He also managed to break the teacher's glasses sending glass shards flying around the room. Several students needed stitches after that. As he reminisced a silly innocent smile crossed his lips. Those were some good times.

"Goodness, I'll have you know I was taking a pleasant stroll when I was so rudely interrupted by an obnoxiously loud voice. What a bother." A boy said from behind him. Demyx whipped around, a huge grin spread out on his face. His arms flung out to either side like a child opening for a mother's hug.

"Zexion!" He called happily as he ran over at the speed of light and tugged on the older boy's shirt sleeve. Demyx had always admired him ever since they were grade school kids. He was the essence of cool in Demyx's eyes. So chill and calm, something he would never achieve. "Why are you here?" He asked wide eyed, looking a bit like a lost puppy. "You don't play an instrument." Zexion cleared his throat and Lexaeus walked in holding a small metal triangle.

"Instead of taking geometry we decided to take music, and thus I shall play the electric triangle." He said, as if it was the coolest instrument ever. Curling a hand by his waist and spreading the other out in front of him he bowed to an imaginary audience, a long strand of bluish self dyed hair fell in front of his right eye. To be honest the only person to have ever actually seen that eye in the past five years was Lexaeus. And that was only because he was in the bed next to Zexion's when the hospital's finest doctors needed to remove it. Now there was nothing left but a large gap crusted with dry blood.

"that is..so cool!" Demyx said happily, only feeding into the boy's ego. An electric triangle sounded simple amazing. Or, perhaps it was just because Zexion had chosen it. A few more kids started to enter the room, but they quickly turned and hurried back out at the sight of three OXIII members. Walking in on one was scary enough but three, that was just suicide.

"So Riku, we'll play music here right?" A boy with a headband asked as he and the another boy from earlier entered the room. His voice had a heavy accent that showed that he was obviously not from the Twilight area.

"Yup Wakka, time to show these losers what music really is." The blue haired boy said liuder than necessary, his words intwined with a sharp ear piercing laugh. Demyx's eyes darkened, his carefree expression gone. In a split second he had turned and was now pointing a finger at them.

"Back off you arrogant punks. I freak'n RULE this class." He said with an almost sinister smile. Riku merely raised an eyebrow. With an egotistical smirk he flicked a loose strand of hair behind his ear and shrugged ever so slightly.

"Really? Well prepare to relinquish your crown."

--

"This class sucks" Axel said with a yawn as he stretched out. Larxene was sitting next to him, silver pen in hand, eagerly scribbling down the notes that covered the front board. "Hm?" He slowly opened a single eye and stared at her in confusion. "Taking notes? Don't tell me you've turned into Naminé." He joked. Larxene smiled brightly up at him, sticking her tongue out a bit.

"Well, maybe she's had some positive influence on me." She stared thoughtfully at the notebook. Hr voice became faded, as if talking to herself. "She even gave me this on the way here. She really is a good girl, always wanting to help others." Axel laughed a bit. Yet it wasn't his normal in your face kind of laugh, instead this was much softer and almost tender.

"You sound like she's your mother." His comment caused her to blush a bit. How silly she must appear to need a younger girl to keep an eye on her. But, without Naminé's help she would ot have become the person she was today. In a way perhaps she was like a mother.

"Yea well, at least she cares" Larxene said, snapping back to reality. A loud sigh of annoyance escaped her lips as she bopped Axel on the head with her pen. "You better hope I have time to copy these over for you or else I see summer school in your future."

"This stuff is way to easy" Came a smug voice from in front of them. It was one of those new Destiny brats they had seen earlier.

"Hush Tidus," The girl next to him said in a quiet whisper, bringing a finger to her lips. "They aren't as far as us, that's all. This IS a public school." At that the boy was forced to put a hand over his mouth to muffled a laugh.

"Right. I almost forgot we were surrounded by public school idiots." Larxene's ears were red with a mix of anger and embarrassment. In a way they couldn't be more right. She had never gotten an A in her entire high school career. Axel silently stood up, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Think about your next words carefully." He growled, fists tightening by his sides. Closing her notebook Larxene stood up next to him. True she didn't want to cause any real fuss on the first day back, but they had called her out. Insulting her school's intelligence was a low blow.

"We won't have some new brats insulting our school" She threatened as she slammed her hands on the girl's desk. Her eyes stared the other down in a matter of seconds. But it seemed the boy was braver.

"We only insult what needs to be insulted." Tidus shot back as he too slid out of his seat and approached them. Seeing the boy stick up for himself must have been a sudden self confidence boost for Selphie moved next to him, finally staring Larxene head on.

"Like your outfit" She added, snapping her finger. That was it. How dare she talk down to her like that. The outfit she wore took Naminé forever to make. After all she, like always, declared she could do it all by herself. But, after screwing up immensely she winded up having to ask her little friend for help. So insulting something her best friend made special for her, well that was like signing a death wish.

"Why I outta-" It wasn't clear just what happened next, but it the chaos poor Mr.Luxord ended up getting slugged in the face. He was raced to the hospital for a broken nose a few minutes after class ended. His last words as he was being wheeled out the door were about how he planned on taking an extended leave of absence. The red haired boy ended up with bloody knuckles that leaked the crimson liquid all over his uniform and, unfortunately, ruined his new tie. Tidus on the other hand got his head smashed so hard into a desk that he blacked out only three minutes into the fight. Larxene managed to only chip a nail. Selphie? Well she got a small chunk of her hair cut off.


	3. Bood for lunch

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** time for another exciting chapter of School Days

**Axel:** um, before we continue this won't end like the anime school days right?

**Starry:** of course not…I just liked the name

**Axel:** Thank god

**Starry:** well, do you wanna tell them what they need to know

**Axel:** ok ok, don't rush me, ahem starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts, Tokio Hotel, Coheed and Cambria, or any of the characters in her story...I think it should be nor

**Starry:** ...well...NYA YOUR FAILING ENGLISH SO I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!

**Axel: **failing? But Starry be reasonable, it's only the first day!

* * *

"Lunch lunch lunch" Naminé sing song voice echoed through the halls as she skipped merrily along. She had a few books in her arm, clutching them protectively as if they were an infant. Her other hand was busy basically dragging a half asleep Roxas into the lunchroom. As she pushed open the pure white doors they gave way to a mass of kids. Separated by table, they appeared to be different species. You had the typical nerds with their duct tape glasses discussing their imaginary summer ventures, though everyone knew they never left their computer. On the other side there were the jocks sporting new black and gold uniform jackets and laughing loudly at a joke none of them could comprehend. Of course there were the high maintenance girls who simply twirled their hair around their fingers and smacked their gum, not eating lunch for fear of inevitable weight gain. There were the 'normal' kids who just talked softly to one another, making inside jokes and finishing off any homework they had forgotten to do over the summer. Luckily, for the organization, Naminé had made it a point to do their work and hand it to them just in the nick of time. She was the only reason they actually passed the whole idea of school.

"God those kids made me wanna punch something" The blonde boy muttered under his breath as he recalled the kissy faces the redhead and the brunette were making during class. The thought alone made him cringe. How annoying, no torturous, it had been to watch the display while trying desperately to focus on what the teacher was saying. All right so maybe he wasn't trying that hard but still, PDA was not appropriate for class.

"Well, they seemed smart" Naminé piped up in their defense. "The girl answered every question correctly." She seemed to be a bit pleased with this which ticked Roxas off immensely. His face twisted into a deep dark frown.

"Yeah, but you normally do that. Who does she think she is?" Naminé resented the snotty sound in his voice when he said that, but decided to let it slide. The organization did not like people taking away what they believed to be their, or their friend's, place. But in all honesty she was just thrilled to see another person actually taking an interest in school.

"I don't mind. You seem to have forgotten that the point of school is for everyone to receive a good education." This seemed to fly right over the boy's head though. His baby blue eyes were opened wide like a child opening a birthday present. His hand shot up in the air and he waved it around as if flagging down a plane.

"Demyx!" He called to his friend. The artist had to hide a small laugh that arose from the sight of his face as he instantly brightened up. It was comical to think that the same hate filled boy who she was talking to only moments before could already be so upbeat.

"And he has Zexion and Lexaeus with him!" Naminé added. A smile was blatantly obvious on the young girl's face. The blonde grabbed her best friend's hand and scurried over to her friends. Darting in and out of people she was so thankful she had such wonderful friends. Imagine how lonely it would be to sit by oneself at lunch? But, that was how she met Larxene. It just goes to show that, though they might have a hard exterior, some of the best people can be found sitting alone. The bookworm of the group smiled softly and bowed formally as the two approached.

"Miss Naminé" He said with a kind smile. His hand moved to the side to offer her a seat. The boy was always so formal to her, it was nice, there wasn't enough chivalry in the world.

"Hey Zexion!" She said happily, a quiet laugh entwined with her words. Suddenly her face grew a bit emotionless as she began to ponder aloud. "You know…you always call me Miss…but there's no need to." The boy simply gave her a small reassuring wink with his good eye.

"But Miss Naminé, you are the boss's little sister. Therefore you rank higher than me." Her smile faded, replaced by a look of sheer confusion. Tilting her head a bit to the side she went to inquire further but he had already turned back to his novel. So instead she turned to the rocker who, since first period, had been following Zexion around like a lost puppy.

"rank?" It was a soft, almost timid one word question. "What does he mean?" But Demyx simply waved his hand by his head as to dismiss the question. Whether he did not know or simply did not feel like telling her it was unclear. As far as Demyx saw it she need not concern herself with such trivial matters.

"So Naminé did you and Roxas have a nice first period?" He inquired as he sat down on the table, feet up on the seat. His fingers tapped anxiously at his knees as if longing to play the instrument that was strapped on his back.

"It was fine. But it would have been much better without those new Destiny preps." Demyx looked at Roxas, an eyebrow raised. It seemed he was not the only one who was having trouble with their new classmates.

"You have some too?" He questioned, interest consuming his voice. "Mine thought they could play better music then me." A hint of sorrow plagued Demyx's voice as he recalled the silver haired boy. The kid appeared younger than him too, that was what really ticked him off. Those new kids had no respect for their elders, no class.

"No way, you're the greatest Demyx!" Roxas yelled as he made a tight fist and thrust it up into the air. "No one could ever be better than you."Anyone who had the blessing of hearing Demyx play could vouch for him on this. He had to be one of, if not the absolute, best musicians in the entire school. Not only could he hit every note perfectly, he even composed his own music.

"Oi! Naminé!" Larxene called as she ran over to the group, grinning eagerly like a child with macaroni picture for their mother. "Look what I got!" The girl was overflowing with pride as she held up a test paper to reveal a grade of seventy percent.

"Oh wow! I'm so proud of you! You passed!" Naminé cheered, grabbing onto her friend's hands and dancing around in a small circle. Larxene had never been one for paying attention, taking notes, or scoring above a forty. But she had actually passed, with a C none the less! Naminé couldn't have been happier for her friend.

"I know! Doesn't it rock?"Naminé had not heard Larxene this cheerful in ages, it was marvelous. As the two parted hands they have matching thumbs up.

"I rock" Demyx inserted as he continued to play his air sitar. An obviously sulking boy with a look of depression dragged his feet up to them. It was as if an invisible rain cloud was hovering over his head. Zexion opened his mouth, ready to inquire as to what the boy had received on his test, but he got a paper shoved in his face instead. The group peered over Zexion's shoulders and under his arms to see the score of twenty percent.

"Tough man, you should have cheated off Larxene" Roxas sated with a shrug of his shoulders. It seemed logical after all, when in doubt cheat.

"No! My work!" Larxene yelled defensively as she held the paper protectively to her chest. This was the best piece of school work she had ever done and that meant that nobody was going to abuse it. Not even one of her closest friends.

"Yea well-" The pyro was interrupted by a firm hand resting his shoulder. They all turned to see Xemnas and Marluxia behind them. Zexion, Lexaeus, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene, and Axel all hoped to attention, hands in a salute on their heads.

"Boss!" They cried in unison. Behind them Naminé popped her head up and waved furiously.

"Hi Nii-san!" Naminé welcomed with a cheery grin from ear to ear. Everyone was finally together again, it was like a home away from home. Surrounded by those she cherished most the artist was truly at peace.

"Hello." Xemnas said with a quick nod to accept their greetings. The pink haired boy who was always by his side whispered something into their leader's ear. His almost smile disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful yet dark frown."My dear friends," He started, looking each in the eye as if he was explaining the death of a loved one. "It seems someone has taken our table." The group turned to the table, dead center in the middle of the cafeteria, to see an unexplainable horror. The preps were sitting at the table they had spent so many years at. Looking out for the other children, skimming the surrounding tables to make sure everything was in order. It was as if they were being pushed off of their thrown.

"Maybe we can ask them if we can sit there too" Naminé suggested, being the hopeful optimistic of the group. Her answer came in the form of glares from her friends. A small cringe crossed her face as the fire haired boy rolled up his sleeves and the rocker ripped a small bit of fabric off the self cut bottom of his shirt, wrapping it tightly like a bandage around his knuckles.

"It appears I need to inform them of our social scale. We can't have them upsetting the precious balance of our school, now can we?" Of course there was no opposition and the organization was more than ready to follow closely behind Xemnas as he led them over to their former table. The bloodthirsty look in their eyes sent the entire cafeteria into a hush, setting the stage for what was soon to be a battleground. "Excuse me" Xemnas said in a powerful yet fatherly voice. The new kids stared blankly at the group, eyebrows raised. Their looks soon turned to elitist ones though as they realized who it was that was attempting to speak to them. "You happen to be sitting at our table." The smile that parted his tight lips was so gentle that it even freaked Naminé out.

"Oh, well." It was short, simple, and to the point. Sora looked around a bit before pointing to a table way off in the back. It was located in the corner where all the children with hair that flipped and carried around books of depressing poetry sat. The place Xemnas had encountered Zexion and Lexaeus. "That table's open, you can sit there"

Marluxia was not amused by this and in the blink of an eye he held Sora a good foot off the ground. His fingers were closed tightly around the boy's collar, a sneer on his usually dainty face. "I don't know just who you think you are, but he said you're in our spot. Now if you don't want me ripping the hair off that nice little head of yours I recommend you get lost." His threat was interrupted though by the boy who Demyx had encountered earlier.

"Riku..." Sora whispered in shock as the boy ripped the brunette free from the organization member's grasp. Riku managed a small smirk before his right hand, curled up in a nice little fist, slammed right into pretty boy's stomach.

"Hey! No one messes with OXIII" Demyx yelled, hate dripping from every word. The boy thrust his hands down on the floor, using the pressure to spin his upside-down form around and smash his foot right into Riku's cheek.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled in absolute horror as she ran to his side in hopes to defend him. But a certain hardcore girl stood in her way. A smirk turned grin danced upon Larxene's lips as she cracked her knuckles. "What a pretty little girl. Heh, this should be fun." Kairi took a deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, made two small fists, and charged at the girl.

"Larxene!" Axel roared as he hurried towards her. As long as he was around no harm would ever come to the blonde girl. He was almost there when a brown haired boy took a step out in front of him. His bangs were down, covering his eyes and the huge bruise he had received earlier.

"Be careful Tidus!" Selphie called, hangs clutched over her chest as if praying for the boy.

"Watch out little boy, you don't wanna get another boo boo." Axel laughed. But Tidus responded with a quick and sharp punch to Axel's jaw. His face retraced a bit and a thoughtful look crossed his face, as if he had just tried some foreign food. The pyro spit out a small bit of thick crimson liquid, then grinned to show off his blood stained teeth. With a lurch forward his elbow connected with the prep's neck, giving way to an ear shattering crack.

"Don't hurt him!" Selphie screeched at the top of her lungs, her eyes widening in a mix of disbelief and horror. For a loss of what to do she reached into her bag and pulled out a thick history book, charging at Axel to ram it down over his head. But a frail figure pushed her aside just before the book contacted with her friend's skull.

"I'm terribly sorry…but I can't have you hurting Axel." Naminé whispered as she brought her hands into a nervous position, twiddling her fingers a bit. Unfortunately she should have known that you never stand in the way of a girl on a mission. Instead of Axel, Selphie now had her eyes set on this girl. In a millisecond she had the book slamming right into the girl's face, ending her sprawling on the floor. The entire cafeteria stopped all motion, not a single word was uttered. Instead the students simply stared, mouths open, at the girl that dared harm the most feared boy in town's precious little sister. The quiet girl's eyes widened, crystal tears welling up in them, as she staggered to her feet.

"Miss!" Zexion shouted, breaking the silence. He did a small flip through the air and landed in a formal bowing position in front of her. Grasping the shaking girl's hands in his he ushered her over to the table where, after giving her a small pat on the head, he left her. "You did extremely well today, but please, leave this to us." His soft voice went icy though when he turned his focus to Selphie who now appeared extremely uncomfortable, most likely due to the fact that the entire room was now staring at her. "No one hurts Miss Naminé" In a single blow he had Selphie pinned up against the closest wall. "Apologize or else." He spat.

"This isn't cool" Wakka said as he aimed a blast at Zexion which Lexaeus intercepted with a punch of his own. Blood splattered from the fists as they collided and rained down onto the white tiled floor.

"guys..." Sora whispered in awe at his friend's bravery,. With a quick gulp and a small nod he braced himself to engage in battle. "Don't worry everyone, help is on the way!" Roxas stepped in his way however, blocking off his path.

"That is if you can get past me." Roxas challenged a bored yet devilish smirk on his face. Sora took a small step backwards; hands raised in a defensive position. With a quick leap Roxas was directly in front of Sora and, if not for the blocking that was already instigated, he would have taken massive damage to the chest vicinity. "Heh, I guess I'll have to step up my game." As the fist fight continued blood splattered around the room, permanently staining the floor and walls. Nearby a glass window shattered as some unfortunate innocent bystander was shoved through it. Eventually the table they were fighting so intently over was flipped over and the mob was left huffing and gasping for air.

"Halt" The single order caused OXIII to stand up straight and look at their leader. There was not a single scratch on him, though some blood stained his class shirt. With his hand raised in a hush manner Naminé would later recall that her brother looked like Cesar or Marcus Aurelius. "There is no longer any need for this senseless fighting."

"But sir-" The rocker protested as he dropped the blue haired boy whose face he had been brutally beating. His own face was bleeding quite severely in several locations.

"Demyx don't interrupt me" Xemnas' voice alone caused him to shrink back a bit, hanging his head like an excellent student that had just received their first detention. "It's pointless because lunch is over in 3,2,1" On cue the loud bell sounded, echoing through the cafeteria. "Instead we'll just take our leave, after all, its bad luck to stay in school any longer than this." He said with a sly smile. The Organization always ditched class but today they had been doing so well. Naminé sighed a bit as the group picked themselves up and, shoving a few people out of their way, exited the room. Oh how high her hopes had been. She had dreamt of a year with no fighting and no skipping, where they all passed their classes and went to the social activities. But it was just a dream and nothing more.

--

"Are you all right Naminé" Roxas inquired as he, the artist, the rocker, the pyro, and the girl who had long since given up trying to make a name for herself pushed past the large doors that held the students captive for several hours a day. She replied with a small nod and a weak, obviously forced, smile.

"I just wish you all didn't have to fight." Her oceanic hues skimmed her friends whom she loved dearly. They were all covered in horrid scraped and bruises. Gashes tarnished their perfect skin and their hair and clothes were an absolute mess.

"Don't worry about it. By now we're used to it." The skater boy said with a small carefree shrug. Bringing a hand to his lips and moving close to Naminé's ear he whispered a bit. "To be honest I think most of them even enjoy it."

"God was that fun!" Demyx yelled as he spun around in a small circle, hands spread out to catch the wind he was making. He turned to the others, a bright smile plastered on his face."It was all BAM and BAM and BAAAAAAM" Making tight fists he jabbed the air, making his own sort of instant replay.

"Wow Demyx that was a beautiful description." Larxene said, the words dripping with sarcasm, yet filled with light humor. Giving the rocker a small tap on the head she motioned towards Axel's car that was eagerly awaiting them. As if in mutual consent the two took off at the speed of light towards the vehicle.

"Man, I haven't felt that alive in ages." Axel laughed lightly as he threw his arms over Roxas and Naminé's shoulders. With a disgusted push Roxas shoved his friend off him.

"Dude, that is so not cool." He muttered in regards to the blood from Axel's forehead that had dripped onto his shirt. "If you're going to bleed at least let the little nurse over there fix it up." With that he nodded at the small blonde who was busy shifting through her bag to find a band aid. The fire haired boy simply held up a hand and waved it a bit.

"Nah, save it. It's not my blood anyway." Sure that might have been a bit reassuring. It was good to know that her friend was not terribly injured, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a bit nauseous at the fact that he had someone else's blood dipping down his face. She was about to explain ho that could spread disease but she was interrupted by a high pitched call.

"Kiyaaaaa Naminé! Come on!" As she looked at her friend's smiling face all her worries seemed to fly away. Her hand stretched high into the air to return the wave she was being given.

"Coming Larxene! Heh, hurry it up you two." She said to Roxas and Axel with a small wink. Three pairs of footsteps, matching that of small horses, pierced the silence that was surrounding the school. If it were not for them the place would have easily passed for a ghost town.

--

A few moments, some shoving, and a lot of yelling later the five were back in their original positions in the car. Axel was at the wheel attempting to back out of the parking space while Roxas fiddled with the radio trying to find something worth while to listen to. Naminé was in the middle in the back trying to fix Larxene's hair that was looking quite ragged due to the past fight. Demyx on the other hand was already fast asleep. It was a wonder how he could pass out so easily, but they had long since decided the crashes were due to his extensive caffeine rushes running out.

"So, where are we headed?" Axel inquired as he pulled out onto the main road. His emerald orbs looked both ways before pulling into the oncoming traffic. As soon as they were on the road Axel sped up to twice the speed limit, which he liked to insist was just a guideline, and began darting in and out of other cars.

"Well I suppose we could always go bowling…" Naminé suggested, a bit of nervousness in her voice. It was like holding a gun to her head for Russian roulette when she drove with Axel. Honestly a drunk driver would most likely be safer than Axel when he was sober.

"or" Larxene said slyly, twirling a long strand out hair around her finger. Her eyes were a light with anticipation and ideas. "We could go to the mall."

"I like the mall." Roxas piped up as he moved onto the cd's seeing as how there was nothing worth while on the radio. "Boring, boring, boring." He muttered as he tossed cd after cd carelessly onto the floor. A soft sound with a light melody echoed out from Naminé's bag. In a split second she had taken out a light pink cell phone that was now vibrating. Colorful cartoon creatures in the form of key chains covered the bottom of it.

"Allo?" She inquired as she flipped open the top and hit the speak button. It was unusual for anyone but her friend's in the car to call her. But when a powerful voice replied she couldn't help but release another one of her countless smiles. "Yeah, I'll put you on speaker phone."

"Sorry kids. We just needed to clear some matters up with the principle." Xemnas' voice filled the car, four sets of eyes on the phone, the one missing was Demyx who was beginning to snore. The fact that Axel was staring intently on the cellular device frightened Naminé a great deal.

"So where are we all headed?" Marluxia inquired from the other end of the phone. His breezy voice that sounded almost feminine was easily distinguishable.

"The mall." The teens answered in unison, drawing small giggles from the girls. There was a hmmm sound that meant that their leader was pondering it.

"All right." He finally decided. "We shall meet you there." The girls in back and the boys in front exchanged high fives and smiles. A fight plus the mall made a magnificent first day for most of them.

"Axel, be sure to keep your eyes on the road." Zexion's nonchalant voice instructed, as if he had the ability to see the boy's actions. Axel's eyes widened a bit in shock but he quickly obliged. The rest of the people in the car, with the exception of sleepy, silently thanked god for Zexion as Naminé hung up the phone and stowed it away in her bag.

"Oh! I've found one!" Roxas exclaimed in delight as he held up a black cd and pushed it into the disk player. It took a moment but soon the first song blared through the stereos. He had definitely picked a good one.

"Oh my god I love this song!" Naminé screamed in a fan girl like voice that was rare to hear coming from her.

"You never change. Still a hardcore Coheed and Cambria fan I take it?" Larxene joked as she stuck out her tongue playfully at her best friend. A small blush crept out across the artist's face as she nodded shyly.

"But even if you're not you still have to love Bye Bye Beautiful." Roxas said matter-of-factly. He would admit that it was a catchy tune even if he was not that big a fan of the group in general. Tokio Hotel was a bit more his style.

As the song continued to play, much to Naminé's pleasure, the group quickly made their way to the mall. Thankfully it wasn't that far off from their school so with any hope they would be there before Axel got them all killed. True he now had his eyes on the road, but that only got him going for a game of dogecar.


	4. Can you say mall?

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Chapter 4! HUZZAH

**Larxene:** This story makes me sound so nice..it's weird

**Starry:** But I think that you and Naminé would have made great friends if, you know, you weren't evil and crud... juuuuust like I think you and Axel would have made a cute couple

**Larxene:** Too much information

**Starry:** Oh, sorry. Anyway, I'd like to thank anyone whose actually read this far...it gets worse.. just kidding...sorta... chapters 5 through 11 still need to be edited...

**Larxene:** Yes yes, thank you all, just remember that starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters in her story, the music they listen to, or any movies that may be refranced

**Starry:** ...Say whatever you like...I'm still god of this fanfic...**

* * *

**

The five teens found themselves at the entrance to the mall. The large three story building expanded as far as the eye could see. Bright lights and fanciful colors decorated the area. There were escalators here and there and a fountain in the middle. People wandered here and there, families smiling at one another and couples speaking softly to one another. Looking dreamily in another's eyes the couples brushed past them, hands entwined, not even noticing the rest of the world. Naminé felt a hint of jealousy at their happiness, but the jealousy soon turned to an overwhelming sorrow. A blonde woman in her late twenties held the had of a young boy and was walking along side a dark haired man who held a small girl protectively in his arms. She had to avert her gaze for fear of having a mental relapse.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Naminé inquired as her glassy eyes looked about, scanning past the crowds for interesting shops, and trying desperately to look past the people that were leading the lives she so desired. Now she was not an avid shopper, but on frequent occasion she enjoyed a good trip to the mall; even if it were just for the bonding time the group experienced.

The boys exchanged glances. "Arcade!" Axel and Roxas screamed as they high-fived, drawing unwanted attention from passersbys who whispered about how they should be in school. But an up tight look from Larxene sent them hurrying off and back to their own matters.

"I challenge you!" Demyx yelled as he spun quickly around and pointed accusingly at Roxas with one hand, the other was in a peace sign on his forehead. The sailor moon pose was quite humorous when the rocker attempted, and failed, at it.

"Not that that doesn't sound like fun buuuut wanna go shop Naminé?" Larxene asked with a quick shrug. "I could always use some new jewelry." She added as she held up a hand that was already covered in countless black and crimson bracelets and wristbands. Naminé nodded happily, a bright smile escaping her lips.

"Sure, that sounds lovely! Besides, we should get dresses for homecoming." The artist said thoughtfully, her mind now drifting off to the dance that would be held in a few weeks. It was the first one of the year and, unfortunately for those who missed it, when everyone seemed to pair up.

"Don't tell me you're actually planning on going to that" The older girl asked nervously eyes skimming the boys who now looked horrified. Dances were for the preps and those who so desperately desired to be preps.

"Well kind of." She stared at her feet, shifting uneasily. "I thought it might be fun if we all went." It was completely unrealistic, she knew that. But still, it was alright to dream wasn't it? Larxene opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the senior members walking over.

"The arcade? How very childish." Xemnas said with a warm smile as he walked over, hands in his pockets. "But that's why I love you all dearly" He said in a fatherly voice, a shred of compassion in his eyes. "How about we meet up in an hour or so and I get all of us ice cream?" He inquired, though it was more of a fact. Although people would never believe it, their boss was actually quite kind if you got to know him. But that incident in sixth grade, where he beat a gang of twelfth graders almost to death, made other kids avoid him. Only the members of the organization knew the truth. True their boss may be tough; but he still had a heart.

--

"Oh goodness! Try this one on!" Larxene yelled as she thrust a hot pink blur at Naminé. The two girls were in one of the darkest stores in the mall. Round in shape, it was a small cave like structure with flashing lights that could easily give someone a seizure. Loud underground rock music blared through speakers hidden in strategic locations around the store. With bright colored clothing against the black walls and enough wristbands and belts to fill another few stores, it truly was Larxene's paradise. A few people eyed the screaming girl and her quiet friend, still in their school uniforms. Naminé could not help but feel ashamed for cutting, and allowing her friends to cut, class the first day.

"But Larxene, I don't think-" Naminé started, hands raised in protest. But try as she might it proved useless, seeing as how her spastic best friend was shoving her into a dressing room. "Hey!" She called when she heard a small click behind her which meant that she had just been locked in. Though she pounded a bit on the door her cries were drowned out by the music. The girl turned to face her reflection in the mirrors, three sets of eyes staring back at her. As she moved from side to side she noted the differences in every one of her images. The one to her right had hair tied up in a high ponytail and she was in the normal school uniform. In her arms were text books and a paper with an A grade lay on top of them. As she shifted on her feet to look in the one to the left a completely different figure eyed her. Dressed from head to toe tin black she had on a mini skirt, knee high boots, multiple bracelets and was loudly popping a big wad of bubble gum. She shook her head furiously and decided to just get this whole changing thing over with so she would not have to face herself any longer.

Larxene was standing with her back to the changing room door, staring blankly ahead of her. Her mind reeled with the thoughts that shook the basis of her life. She had felt so, light almost, when she received the passing grade. The girl could not help but wonder if she would feel this excellent all the time if she actually tried. Perhaps she could convince Axel to study as well, after all why should see be the only one to bask in the warmth of success? She was so out of it that she almost fell on top of Naminé when she pulled back the door. The girl turned around quickly to see her friend, assuming that she had not really bothered with the dress. But she was quite mistaken. "Naminé! You look so cute!" Larxene squealed so loud that she caught everyone in the store's attention. They all turned on a dime to stop and stare at the two. Naminé's eyes shot open and she began to panic as the strangers watched her. In a desperate sprint she attempted to run back into the dressing room. But a firm hand slamming the door closed mere inches in front of her stopped the artist dead in her tracks. "Just look in the mirror before you take it off." Larxene urged gently as she took her friend's hand and dragged her over to the large mirror in the middle of the store. A deep blush was clear on her face when a boy around their age whistled loudly as the two passed by. Larxene thought it was hilarious but Naminé was slowly dying from embarrassment. She began to protest again when she came face to face with the mirror. A small gasp escaped the timid girl's glossy lips as she stared at her reflection. The image that haunted her now actually made her smile, if only a little bit. The hot pink halter top that came to a little above her knees was by far one of the most elegant things she had ever laid her eyes on. It was like something out of one of the fairytales her mother used to read her every night as she tucked her into bed. As the girl traced the outline of the dress she noted that it had not only a silky look to it, but a smooth and pleasant feel. Black lace in intricate designs wove its way around the bottom of the semi-puffy skirt. A black ribbon wrapped tightly, but not to tight for breathing was important, around her waist to show off the perfect hourglass figures the girl possessed.

"Spin" Larxene demanded. Naminé laughed sweetly, sounding even more graceful than the sweetest song bird. Putting her hands up, as if one was resting on an imaginary boy's shoulder and the other was in his hand, she began to move slowly around in a small circle. The sides of the dress flowed up and down rhythmically as her dainty legs moved from left to right. Lost in the moment she allowed herself to close her eyes for a mere moment. But when she opened them she was no longer looking at the dark store, instead she found herself peering directly into two sky blue orbs. Feeling quite startled, she took a step or two back, trying to come to terms with how he had just appeared.

"May I have this dance?" The fair haired boy inquired softly. Naminé bit her bottom lip, as if to hold in some form of protest, but with a small nod she allowed him to take her hands in his. As the two took a step forward a marble dance floor spread out before them. With a deep breath she braced herself for what would have to be the best dance in her life. Slow at first, then a bit quicker at parts, they began to move in and out, twirling here and there. Bright smiles broke free from between their lips, as if they did not have a single care in the world. With another small spin her golden hair bounced loosely on her shoulders getting caught in her lip gloss and bringing a small laugh from the two. The beautiful boy before her pressed his thumbs to her lips, brushing the hair aside. With a small tip up of her chin he slowly pulled his face in towards hers. They were so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. Her lips moved slightly outward towards the boy…

"Naminé? Earth to Naminé." Larxene called with a short and loud laugh as she waved her hand back and forth in front of the girl's face. "You okay?" She inquired, a perplexed look apparent on her face. Her friend had just been spinning around the store, and now appeared to be about to kiss some figment of her imagination. As far as she was concerned she had a right to be worried. The blonde girl's eyes shot open and her entire face turned a dark shade of red when she noticed the other shoppers who were staring at hr like she was insane. She wanted nothing more than to crawl under the floorboards and hide there until everyone had left. "What were you thinking about?" Larxene pestered, giving her friend a small tap on the nose. "A cute boy perhaps?"

"O-of course not!" She stammered as she hurried back into the dressing room."Let's just get the dress and go see the boys." She wanted to get out of that store as quickly as possible.

"Alrighty then, whatever you say." She shrugged slightly in agreement. But no matter what Naminé said she still thought something was up. She was her best friend so it was quite obvious that she was acting strange.

--

"Dance!" Demyx yelled as he shoved past the red head and the blonde, hoped over a small trash barrel, and landed perfectly in front of the door. A smirk was apparent on his lips, knowing that since he had won the race he would get to partake in the first game of the amazing dance.

"Dance!" Axel continued as he maneuvered in and out of people that were headed towards them in the opposite direction. He had been so close to victory when Demyx had shoved him out of the way so now, as he approached the door at an alarming pace, he was steaming mad.

"Revolution!" Roxas shouted cheerfully as his run turned into a nonchalant walk. After all, he had already lost so there was no point in wearing himself out before the game. As far as he was concerned those two would be tired while he would be in prime dancing condition.

"First!" Demyx cheered proudly as he smirked at the fuming boy and his blonde sidekick. "Awww is Axel upset?" He joked as he gave his friend a small pat on the back. "Don't worry, we can't all be winners."

"First? You cheated Demyx! It doesn't count if you cheat your way to victory!" Roxas insisted with a light laugh as he rubbed the back of his head, tussling his hair a bit in the process. With a small shrug and a light sigh he raised his hands in defeat. "But whatever, I'm game. So you two are up first I take it. Well, I call winner."

"Fine I'll play…but I won't like it." Axel piped up, like a sulking child who had just been told that they would have to wait until after dinner to have a cookie. Indeed he even had the appearance of such. The red haired boy's arms were crossed tightly over his chest and he had begun to pout quite a bit.

"Now now, stop being so childish Axel." A calm voice whispered from behind the three. There was only once voice that could remain so emotionless in such a thrilling environment. The rocker whirled happily around and scurried over to the bearer of the voice like a puppy to its master.

"Zexion!" Demyx said eagerly as ran up to the two organization members playing air hockey; the DDR match had far left his mind. Zexion moved his hand lightly to the left and the puck slammed into the other side, causing yet another dent in the table. The fact that he had barely touched it and it held such force was quite troublesome. Imagine he damage the refined boy could do to a person if provoked. Lexaeus moved his hand a bit to the right and the puck practically went through the table. When you belonged to the Organization you could make anything, including air hockey, seem hardcore.

"Demyx, please refrain from cheating when your opponents are your friends." Zexion muttered in an obviously bored tone as he and Lexaeus continued to massacre the table. Hands moving in and out at the speed of light and pucks slamming here and there. It sounded like world war two was going on in the far back corner of the arcade.

"Hai, yes sir." Demyx whispered as he hung his head in defeat. With a grumble of something not to polite the rocker boy walked over and sat on the railing of the DDR machine. "You guys can go…I'll wait." The two were not about to oppose his sudden bit of guilt so they willingly took their spots on the metal. Lights began to blaze and the soft in-between music began to hum through the large room.

"So Roxas," Axel started as he brought a hand to his lips in deep thought. After much consideration he finally selected the song; End of the Century. It had a nice upbeat sound and the change of pace was always good for a thrill. They, of course, were playing on expert mode. "Heard about homecoming?"

Roxas pressed the green button to signal that he too was ready before staring at his friend. "Well duh, who hasn't?" Homecoming, the first dance since semi and the official kick off of a new school year, in short you would have to be a complete social idiot to be unaware as to its arrival. And, though he would never admit it, the blonde boy had it marked off on his calendar.

Axel laughed lightly as the song started to play. The two moved their feet perfectly in rhythm, getting nothing but perfects. Side by side, completely in sync, as if taking part in some secret dance that was meant only for the players. "Well," The pyro said in-between a string of front and back jumps. "I was thinking about maybe taking Naminé." The complete 'whatever/no big deal' sound of his voice lead the skater to believe that he was dead serious. Roxas' mind momentarily froze and his feet became tangled, causing him to fall face first onto the metal platform. Bringing a hand to his face in pain he glared daggers at his best friend.

"What!?" He roared like a general in the midst of heavy fire. Axel gave a small wink to the younger boy, pressed the pause button on the game, and offered him a hand up. Roxas brushed it away and struggled to his feet, not wanting to receive assistance from one that was possibly standing between him and… and what? What exactly was Naminé to him? Sure she wasn't technically his girlfriend, but she wasn't just his best friend either. It was a terribly confusing feeling that he could not quite place his finger on. Speaking of which, what was he to her? One could not help but wonder what she thought of him. Did she think they were 'just friends' or did she feel it to?

Axel placed a hand on the shorter boy's head and ruffled his hair a bit. "I was just kidding man. It was a joke, the kind you laugh at. Haha?" But the carefree look left his face as his emerald hues searched around the room as if looking for some threat. When he had decided that it was safe his voice fell to a soft whisper. "But seriously Roxas, if you don't ask her soon someone else might." Roxas averted his eyes and twisted his head to face away from his friend for fear he would be able to see the horror that realization gave him. He was right after all, she was definitely cute enough to be picked up by another guy. At least he had the fact that Xemnas was over protective and would kill anyone that approached his darling baby sister on his side. Otherwise the competition would be enormous. Wait a minute; cute, competition? Ugh what the hell was he thinking lately? But he was soon shaken out of his thoughts as a whiney voice called out to them.

"Hey guuuuuys. Come ooooooon, I don't wanna wait forever!" Demyx called with a slight pout from his seat on the sidelines. He had begun kicking his feet back and forth like a child to try to pass the time but since the two had stopped his annoyance level was soaring. Who knew how long this game might take if they kept taking breaks! Oh the unthinkable agonizing horror! With an apologetic bow of the head Roxas reached out and pressed the resume button. The quick paced music started to blare from the surrounding speakers once more and the two were off. With a jump to the left and a step to the right the two's score began to quickly climb higher and higher.

"Hey, Axel, in regards to the dance… just who are you planning on taking?" Roxas inquired curiously. He figured he already knew the answer but he liked hearing his friend admit it. Most likely the pyro was going to say the violent best friend of the quiet little artist. After all, she had been his 'unofficial' date to all major school functions for what seemed like forever. None-the-less a smile still crept upon his lips when Axel gave his usual nonchalant sigh.

"Meh, probably Larxene" Axel shrugged as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. He still had a one hundred point lead from when Roxas fell and he did not want the blonde boy to catch up. How bad would that look if he lost to someone who had just completely wiped out?

"You may act like it doesn't matter much, but you know you wouldn't go with anyone else." He knew exactly what to say it seemed. For, just as he had, Axel stumbled forward. The redhead regained himself quickly though and muttered something about his shoelace being in his way so as to cover-up the emotional slip. But it was obvious Roxas was trying to call him out, in a way.

"Yea well she's a whole hell of a lot safer than the boss' girl." He snapped back, trying his best to focus on the game at hand. "You have to get his permission to ask her you know. And ha! He'd rather die than give his little 'cupcake' away." The term sounded odd enough coming from Axel's mouth but when Xemnas had said it? Now that had been more than enough to send shivers down their spine. Roxas rubbed the back of his head nervously as he pondered this one little detail that was going to become a huge pain.

"Yea...that's kind of what I'm dreading." He admitted sheepishly. The two boys spun around quickly, jumped to the left, and stamped on the right just as the song came to an end. It was almost spooky how quiet the place got without the music making it difficult to hear one's own thoughts.

"Hm, but he likes you so I wouldn't worry too much. He might only break one of your legs." Roxas' face dropped a bit at that. He was probably right. Sure Roxas was part of the group, but he was not high enough up to ask something like that. Perhaps if he was Zexion, Lexaeus, or Marluxia he MIGHT have shot; but not now. The scores appeared on the screen before them and the small blonde allowed a small sigh of annoyance to escape his lips. Axel A, Roxas B.

"Damn, always second." Roxas muttered as he turned away from the screen just in time to see, and avoid, being trampled by the rocker who was now charging at them.

"Whoot! My turn!"

--

"Here you are Miss Naminé." Zexion's informative voice stated as he handed her a strawberry ice cream cone. True to his word Xemnas had bought them all ice cream but, due to an unnoticed 'wet floor' sign, he was back at the counter to purchase more.

"Thanks Zexy!" The artist replied cheerfully as she took the cone from him. Strawberry was always her favorite. It was so sweet and delicious that she swore it should be illegal. The quiet Lexaeus actually laughed a bit at Naminé's pet name for the emo boy. That is, until a firm hand in his chest sent him flying backwards and into a nearby table that flipped over on impact.

"Ouch, sorry...Zexy" His eyebrow raised a bit as a small smirk danced across his lips. It was rare for him to say something, but when he did it was normally to mock his best friend. They were quite the pair, silent and lethal; a perfect and vital part of the organization. Her brother certainly did know how to pick them.

"You wanna go?" Zexion asked darkly as he strolled quickly over to the boy that was trying to regain his composure after the throw. He did not even need to make a fist; the sheer power stored up within him was enough to take anyone down. Although Naminé despised fighting she had to admit that his form was the most enjoyable to watch. So dainty yet strong, it was simply astounding. Perhaps, if push came to shove next year when her brother was no longer there, she would inquire as to if he would not mind tutoring her in his unique style.

"No sir." Lexaeus whispered when he caught Zexion's glare that meant that, even if they were best friends, he would still snap his neck. Deciding that meant he had given up Zexion broke into a small smile.

"Very good Lexaeus, very good...now let us go assist the boss with his ice cream." The blue haired intellectual added as he noted their leader, Demyx, and Marluxia struggling to carry several ice cream cones. If they fell again god only knew what Xemnas might do.

The red haired pyro hurried over to the group after his brief break in the restroom. He did not want to be left behind again, sure it may be his car, but that had not stopped Demyx from hotwiring it before. Honestly, that childish boy could be so impatient. On his way to the younger of the group he grabbed two ice creams from Marluxia, who inwardly thanked him for easing the load. With an over emphasized valiant walk over he handed the vanilla cone to Larxene and kept the chocolate for himself. "So, how did shopping go?" He asked as he sat with Naminé and Larxene who had positioned themselves on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the food court.

"It was all right I suppose. Naminé here got a dress and I got a few earrings." She proceeded to tell him all the minute detail of their endeavor and his eves slowly became glazed over. By the time she had finished Axel was almost dead from boredom. Girl talk, even in small doses, had that affect on him.

"Heads up!" Roxas yelled as he ran across a table not that far away from them and threw a metallic tray out so that it slid in front of him. He hopped forward and slid the rest of the way on it like he would a skateboard. With a single jump and twist or two he landed over the fountain and right next to Naminé.

"Jeez" Her mouth dropped open in awe and her hands automatically began to applaud. "Sorry, but I'm still not used to how great amazing you are." The blonde said in astonishment. She turned to the others and offered them a kind smile. "You all have something that you're spectacular at." With a small sigh she began to twirl a small strand of her hair nervously around her finger. Well, a piece of the longer half at least. Her hair went down in sort of a diagonal shape, increasing in length as it went. Larxene had done it a few years ago, back when she wanted to be a hairdresser, and it had simply never grown properly again. Not that she minded much, it looked nice and it was a constant reminder of her best friend. "I wish I did..." As soon as she uttered those words Roxas nearly fell into the fountain.

"Are you kidding me?" He roared as he rummaged through her bag like some sort of wild animal. It was earth shattering for her to say she was not good at anything. He had known for years that her art skills were beyond A quality and, never having taken an art class, it made it even more remarkable. After a moment he found what he was looking for and pulled out the slightly worn sketchbook with a triumphant smile. Opening it at random he held it out in front of him for all to see. "You're the best artist I've ever seen!" The blonde boy exclaimed as he pointed to the sketchbook and waved his other arm around like crazy. Within seconds Axel and Larxene were fighting to hold in the laughter that was welling up inside of them. Not at the drawing, but at how unlucky it was. Roxas tilted his head in confusion a bit and went to look at the page he had been showing but Naminé snatched it away from him. Her face became quite flushed as she stuffed it back into her shoulder bag.

"I have to go." She whispered as she scurried out of the food court with her head down to conceal the ever darkening blush.

"Oi! Naminé wait up!" Larxene called as she ran after her friend, feeling ever so guilty for having almost laughed. The girl needed support, and it was a nice drawing. But the fact that Roxas was so close to it and had no clue was simply hilarious.

"What did I miss?" Roxas inquired to his red haired friend after the girls departed. The boy merely shrugged and took a lick of his chocolate ice cream. Why bother explaining when you could enjoy a frozen chocolate delight?

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." He finally said with a small grin plastered on his face. After all, the drawing had obviously been meant for the girl's eyes alone. It was, clearly, of a blonde boy and girl dancing in a field of sunflowers. It was a lovely picture, he wouldn't deny that, but from the plain light blue sundress on the girl and the black and white checkered vest on the boy it was pretty obvious who it was a picture of. Another short laugh escaped the pyro's lips. "Ahhh kids these days." He muttered with a far off stare, totally ignoring the fact that he was only a year older than the two. A loud crash brought him out of his daze however as he and Roxas turned around to see a familiar face belonging to a certain sitar player staring up at them from the floor, an ice cream stuck on his forehead.

"Awwww maaaaaaan!"

**

* * *

**


	5. Accepted

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** And now for chapter 5!

**Demyx:** MY TURN!!!!

**Starry:** yup yup yup…YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!!!

**Demyx:** cha I am, I'm cute and awesome and perrrrrty and I even play a sitar

**Starry:** I LOVE YOU!

**Demyx:** I LOVE ME TOO!

**Starry:** Noooo you're suppose to say that starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, movies, songs, etc!

**Demyx:** Oh, my bad. Anyway, this time we're gonna try something new! It's special… It's magical… It's super special awesome… SINGING!

**Starry:** no, we're not doing that

**Demyx:** Swiiiiiim thiiiiissssss waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy

* * *

"Oi! Naminé!" Larxene called as she ran through the mall. _Where did that girl go? _She wondered as she dashed around another corner. "Ugh! This place is like a giant maze!" She screamed angrily as she looked at the food court that was now infront of her.

"Oy! Larxene...didn't you go that way?" Axel asked as he pointed behind him.

"Yes"She was a bit ticked now.

"oh...hahaha your sense of direction sucks!" Roxas laughed. WHAM Roxas blinked a few times as his ice cream started to roll off his face. There wasa plastic spoon that Larxene had thrown sticking directly through his cone. That had caused it to shoot out and TA-DA ice cream, meet face, face, ice cream.

Meanwhile the artist sat in a corner of the mall, as far away as possible from her friend's.

"Are you allright?" Asked a soft voice from above her. Naminé looked up to seethe redhaired girl from earlier smiling down at her. "It's not safe to be here by yourself, someone might kidnap you" She joked as she offered the blonde a hand up. Naminé accepted it and stood up, clutching her sketchbook protectively in the other hand.

"Thank you" Naminé wispered as she stared at her feet.

"No problem, my name's Kairi" For the first time Naminé got a good look at this girl. To be honest she reminded her a bit of herself, just with different hair and eye color. Her frail pink lips parted into a bright smile.

"My name's Naminé, it's a pleasure to meet you Kairi."

"You're in my chemistry class right?"

Naminé nodded. "You're really smart" She complimneted.

Kairi shrugged. "I guess, we allreadylearned a lot of it at Destiny High so it wasn't that hard." Loud footsteps approached the two.

"Kairi!" Yelled the brunette as she ran to hug her friend. "Hm? EKK! It's you!"She yelled in hoorror as she pointed at Naminé.

"Selphie, calm down. This is Naminé." Kairi introduced. "Naminé this is Selphie, she lives next door to me" She went on to explain. Naminé tried her hardest to smile but something in her stomach told her it wouldn't matter, this girl allready seemed to hate her.

"Welllll" Selphie said thoughtfully. "I guess if Kairi likes you, you can't be all bad" She held out her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, Nami-chan!"

----------------

"Hey, blondie!" A voice shouted from behind Roxas and Axel. Larxene had run off again to search the mall, it was a safe bet that she'd be back in a few minutes thou. The twoboys turned to see the same kids from earlier.

"Aww man, not them. I thought we could have a nice rest of the day" Roxas complained. Axel glared daggers at the boys.

"Just hurry home now girls, and none will have to get hurt." He warned as he licked his ice cream.

"Don't take us lightly" The blue haired boy warned as he approached the two.

"Don't take us lightly" Axel mocked as he moved his hand as if it were talking.

"What are you gonna do? Bore us to death?" Roxas sighed as he glanced at the quiter of the twoboys.

"What did you do with Kairi?" The brunette boy spat.

"Huh? Whose Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"As if you don't know punk" Riku yelled as he headed to punch Roxas.

"Now now" Axel's hand stopped Riku's. "We haven't seen anyone." Roxas' eyes shot open.

"Wait, if they're here then...what did YOU do to Naminé?" He yelled. Axel looked at him.

"I bet that's why we couldn't find her! They must have taken her!" He agreed. "The boss'll be pissed when he finds out" Axel warned.

"Boss? Who cares about that! Give us Kairi!" Riku yelled. A scream off to the right put the conversation on hold.

"Kairi!" Riku and Sora yelled.

"Naminé!" Axel and Roxas called.

The four boys looked at eachother before running off. Axel and Riku ran an easy 5mph faster than Sora and Roxas. Before long the two boys were left in the dust.

"Where did you put her?" Roxas asked hatefully.

"I don't know who you're talking about! But where did you and your stupid gang take Kairi?" Sora asked, his eyes had a hint of a murderous look.

"For the last time I've never seen this Kairi you're talking about" The two boys stared at eachother for a moment, waiting for the other to crack.

"Say you didn't have Kairi.." Sora started.

"And you didn'thave Naminé..." Roxas added.

"..Then where is she!?!" They yelled in unison.

"Okay, so until we find them...truce?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded "Truce." The two boys dashed down the corridors, looking high and low for their missing princesses.

"So, my name's Roxas" He huffed.

"Sora, nice to meet you Roxas, well, nice to meet you not in a fight" He joked. Roxas smiled. "

Maybe you're not so bad Sora."

"I was about to say the same thing.

----------------

"Geez you sure are slow" Axel said with a smirk.

"If I'm so slow then why are you right next to me?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I'm just running this slow to make you feel better about yourself, ever think of that?"

"Yup." Riku said as he pulled ahead. "Cuz that's what I was doing for you" Riku finished as he sped off, Axel close behind him.

"Why you, I swear" He slung his foot out and Riku came crashing to the floor. Luckily he had his hand out and managed to flip back over and continue running.

"Nice try, but you're gonna have to do better than that" Riku said as his foot came crashing down onto Axel's back.

"Riku! What are you doing?" Kairi yelled in horror. The boys turned to see the girls in a clothing store. Selphie was helping Larxene try on a necklace and Naminé and Kairi were looking at charm braclets.

"Kairi? Selphie?"

"Naminé? Larxene?" The boys stared in confusion. Sora and Roxas came running up. The group just glanced blankly at everyone else.

"Anyone want to explain?" Roxas finally asked.


	6. Hate?

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Chapter 6 everyone!

**Kairi:** Hi there!

**Starry:** Today we have Kairi here to talk to us

**Kairi:** hehe I'm glad I could come

**Starry:**So, how do you like the story so far?

**Kairi:** It's okay, I think it just goes to show how guys can be so stupid at times. Honestly, can't we all just get along?

**Starry:** ...no silly that would be no fun at all

**Kairi:** Oh, ummm allrighty then, Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts...though she wishes she did

**

* * *

**

The girls looked nervously at eachother. "I guess, I'll try" Naminé said awkwardly.

"And I'll help" Kairi gave her new friend a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Naminé, guys might be stupid, but I think with enough expalining they'll learn to use their brains instead of their fists." The redhead wispered to the blonde.

"Well you see," Naminé started as she paced around trying to get a clear recollection of all that had happened. "After that," She paused a bit, searching for the right word. "Incident, I decided to go for a stroll around the mall."

"More like ran off into a pit of depression" Larxene pipped up from the jewlery counter where she and Selphie had returned to looking at necklaces and such.

"Anyway, in my 'pit of depression' I came across Kairi" Naminé continued.

"More like I found ou all by your lonesome" Kairi cut in.

"Thank you Kairi" Naminé's eye twitched a bit. "Well one thing led to another"

"And here we all are!" Selphie's high voice chimed in.

It took a moment for reality to set in. "You all are...friends?" Axel asked cautiously.

"Sure are!" Larxene said with a grin as she pulled out a soft yellow shirt with some brown lace. "Oh Selphie this would look great on you!" She insisted.

"What is the matter with you!?"Axel roared as he stormed over and snatched the fabric from the girl's hands. "Is this all you can think about?" He yelled angrily. She stared at him in shock, he never yelled at her. No matter how mad he might be he NEVER raised his voice to her. His bangs covered his eyes giving him an even more fearsome look. "Accociating with the enemy, well if that's what you want, maybe you don't belong in OXIII" The words were out of his mouth before he even knew it. Her pupils dialated, then contracted to the point of invisibility, giving them a glazed look.

"Don't...belong" She repeated slowly. Each word pierced her heart like a dagger. This was the only place she had ever really felt that she belonged. Until she ment the others she was all alone. Her grades were nothing exceptional, and hell her people skills sucked. But with them she finally felt whole. To find out that she didn't belong here, well that was worst than a kick to the face...with cleats. Tears welled up in the sides of her eyes as she fought to keep her cool exterior. Normally her painful look would have melted Axel's icy heart, but not now. He was to blinded by fury and hate to see anyone's pain but his own.

"I'm sure you'll be forgiven Naminé" He continued to say, as if he hadn't done enough damage allready. The artist looked away in shame and carefully studied her feet. "But don't think your immunity will last forever. Once I'm the new leader treason will not be taken lightly." He glared at her shrinking figure, almost daring her to comment. She longed with all her might to tell him to lay off and apologize to Larxene. But she held her tounge. She was far to scared of the penalties for lashing out at him. She just wished that he and Roxas could learn to understand that it didn't matter what group you were in, you could be friends with anyone you wanted. Speaking of Roxas, the boy had been very quiet lately. Her eyes skimmed the surrounding ares just in time to catch a glimpse of him wispering something to Sora. Wispering...that was something friends did.

"Kairi, Selphie, time to go" Riku said loudly as he grabbed the girls by the wrists. "You two have done enough damage to our rep for today" He muttered as he dragged them out. They fought and protested with all their might, but the blue haired boy easily overpowered them and with a sigh the girls finally gave in.

"Bye Naminé, nice to meet you Larxene" Kairi said sadly as she was pulled away from her new found friends. The sorrowful look on her face brought forth a shred of guilt from deep within Riku.

"Talk to you later Nami-chan! Call me Larxene!" Selphie screamed as she waved furiously as if flagging down a plane. That was it. The guilt feeling was gone and replaced with a fire of hate. His grip on the girl's tightened and he quickened his pace. Naminé managed to catch another quick look at Roxas, this time he appeared to be handing the brunette a scrap of paper before he ran off to catch up with Riku. Like any good teen she wanted to know everything she wasn't suppose to. So she made a mental note to bug him later about it.

"We're leaving" Axel said emotionlessly, causing Naminé to snap back to reality. What a nice day, wasted. But it his tone was a good thing. He often seemed to drift into a far off world when he was upset. It seemed to help him calm down. Naminé thought that perhaps he was seeking refuge and tranquility deep within himself, either that or he was insane. It was probably the latter.

----------------

"I wonder where the kids are…" Zexion said boredly as he turned the page in her book. Lexaeus shrugged.

"Probably off to play more DDR" He figured.

"Hmmm probably." The two sat in silence for a few moments more before it became uncomfortably quiet. "Wanna go find them?" Zexion suggested.

Lexaeus nodded quickly. "lets" As the shorter boy put his book back in his bag the other checked his cell phone. "Hmm, wonder what the boss is doing he's been gone a while"

Zexion shrugged. "Could be worse, remember that time he took off for a few months without telling us?"

A laugh escaped the quiet boy. "Yea, turns out he was world hopping"

"Took him a year to pay that off" As the two rounded the corner they almost collided with Riku. The boy grumbled and continued to whisk the girls away.

"Riku they can walk on their own!" Sora protested as he tried to reason with the boy next to him.

"Sorry!" Kairi called back to the OXIII members.

"MY, no, Our, no, HIS BAD!" Selphie yelled as she pointed accusingly at Riku. The four odd characters were gone just as quickly as they came.

"….you didn't see anything right?" Zexion asked quietly.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." A feeling almost like death itself fell upon them as they watched four figures drawing closer. "Hell every-" The dark looks killed Zexion's warm greeting. "What the hell happened to you guys?" The normally rambunctious Axel was a mere shadow of his former glory. His face was expressionless and his voice had a very lack luster and drone sound.

"We had a run in with some preps" Axel said through clenched teeth. His hand made a tight fish at his side. Just thinking about past events got his blood pumping.

"I take it it was not a pleasent meeting" Zeion sighed loudly. "Kids these days," He shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Stop talking so high and mighty! You're only a year older than us!" Roxas yelled, he despised being refered to as a mere child. Now Zexion knew something major was up. Roxas? Speak out? He must be dreaming. The senior members looked at eachother and simotaniously pinched themselves. Pain. They were awake.

"Can't we all just get along?" Naminé asked sadly, her lip quivered and she looked as thou she were about to cry.

"Miss Naminé!" Zexion quickly bent down to her level and reached behind her ear. "Well what do you know, you have a flower growing out of your ear." He said with a soft smile as he produced a red rose from behind her ear.

She sniffeled as she took the rose. "Thanks Zexy." She smiled for a moment before her face dropped again. The pyro of the group had viciously started to punch the wall closest to them.

Larxene tugged on Axel's sleeve. "Axel please calm down." She wispered as she took one of his hands before he could do any more damage to them. "What's really bothering you?" She asked quietly. He looked emptily at her.

"What bugs me" He shook his head "No, what scares me..." He slouched down against the wall until he sat on the floor. "What scares me, is that I might not hate them."

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's so short, I have my english midterm 2morrow so I need to study. ;3 plz comment I love to hear your thoughts and opinions!


	7. Invitation

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Oh gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long

**Sora: **You forgot us T.T

**Starry:** Not true! I just had mid years to study for

**Sora**: how did they-

**Starry: **don't ask

**Sora: **..moving on...Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts

**Starry: **unfortunately...

**Sora:** Please comment people! Or next time your world is in peril I might hesitate before jumping to the rescue.

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since that run in. During that time the two groups had kept their distances at school. But it was rumored that the girls were hanging out occasionally at the mall or such. Sora and Roxas were supposedly spotted once at the skate park. In a school like this the news had already spread like wildfire. But these were just rumors, and like any rumor about OXIII Xemnas worked swiftly to eliminate it.

"Nii-san" Naminé said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She was wearing a light blue tank top and blue shorts. Her long blonde hair was in two messy pigtails. "It's so early, I was still sleeping" She yawned as she walked into the room of the boy who had just called her. The high pitch scream that followed was sure to have woken the town. "NII-SAN! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Naminé screamed as she whipped a blanket of his bed and frantically wrapped it around her exposed body. There in his room were the other 7 members of OXIII.

Xemnas smiled at her "Good morning Naminé!" He looked about the room. "We're here to discuss the new rumors that have been floating about the school. Roxas and Larxene shifted nervously and Naminé's eyes wandered about the floor. "I have been assured that there is no truth to these things" His smile was almost threatening in a sense.

"Of course not nii-san" The small blonde girl said softly, trying her hardest to sound convincing.

After her looked at her firmly for a few moments he nodded in agreement. "All right then, with that matter out of the way our next topic to discuss is..." He trailed off.

Malruxia stood up and cleared his throat. He held out a small sheet of paper. "The next matter of conversation is the homecoming this Friday." The pink haired boy said in an emotionless tone.

The two girls squealed happily and Naminé hurried over to sit with Larxene. "I can't wait!" Naminé whispered. "Me neither!" Larxene said with a bright smile.

"Well it seems those kids are excited." Zexion said in a bored voice as he turned a page in his book. "No, Julie! That's Fred's evil twin Bob!" He managed to hold back a few tears.

Lexaeus sighed. "They are girls after all, what did you expect?" He asked with a small smile peaking through his stone face.

"Actually I was talking about those three." Without looking up he pointed behind him to where Roxas, Demyx, and Axel were talking amongst themselves. As if on cue the boys looked up to see the rest of the gang staring awkwardly at them.

"Anyway I was just wondering if we shall be breaking off into pairs for operation H.O.M.E.C.O.M.I.N.G.?" Marluxia asked as he took out a pencil. "I'd like to make note of whose going with whom now."

Xemnas put his feet up on his desk. "I suppose you and me will be look outs in the front of the gym" Marluxia nodded and scribbled away.

"We shall reside in the back of the gym" Zexion said, referring to him and his trusty companion.

"Me and Larxene will go mingle!" Axel piped up. Larxene eyes him oddly.

"But I normally pair up with Naminé-" But she was cut off the by the artist.

"NO NO NO!" Naminé waved her hands in front of her face. "I think you'd be far better suited for working with Axel during this operation" She shrugged. "It'll look more natural" But obviously the blonde had ulterior motives. She knew Larxene liked Axel, she had found out at a sleepover the two had over the summer. Ever since then she'd been trying to find ways for the two of them to get some alone time.

"Okay..." Larxene finally agreed. Her hear was pounding in her chest but she just kept reminding herself that it was a mission and not a date.

"All right so you three are left" Xemnas said as he pointed to Naminé, Demyx, and Roxas. "Good, I would have nothing less than two of my trusted friends guarding my precious princess." Naminé couldn't help but blush.

"Nii-saaaaaaaan" She pleaded. "I don't need any one to protect me, it's just a prank anyway" She said in annoyance. He aced as if they were all going full throttle into WWIII.

With an unsure sigh Xemnas nodded. "Fine fine, you don't all have to stick together, but make sure you ccan get out of there quickly when I give the signal. The teens nodded simultaneously.

""Got it boss Demyx said as he gave Xemnas a thumbs up. "You can count on un!"

"Well now that we've got that down, is everyone clear on the details of H.O.M.E.C.O.M.I.N.G.?"

"I've got a question" Axel said as he raised his hand. "Do we actually have words for each of those letters or do we just like the sound of it?" He was hit in the head with a pillow.

"Axeeeeeeeeeeeel"

-----------------------

A few hours later the teens were parting ways once more, but this time it was for class. As soon as Naminé and Roxas were down the hall Kairi and Sora intercepted them.

"Hey Naminé!" The perky redhead yelled happily as she smiled at the two. She took a small pink fluffy looking paper out of her purse and handed it to Naminé. "I wanted to invite you to my sleepover tonight!" She continued. "Not to worry, my parents are out of town for the week so we won't have any grownups ruining our fun" She giggled a bit.

Naminé seemed dumbfounded. She had hung out a few times with Kairi but to be invited to her house, in school of all places! What if someone saw them? That would not be good for the groups reputation. She quickly stuck the pink inside her bag. Her normal soft smile was replaced with a more warm and cheerful one. "I'd love to go Kairi, but don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Well that's the fun part!" The prep clapped her hands happily. "I was thinking we could ditch and go to starland!" She whispered incase any teachers were around.

"Starland?" Naminé asked.

"It's a new amusement park that opened this past weekend." Sora explained. He turned to Roxas. ""Me and the guys are going too, wanna come?"

Roxas pondered the thought for a moment before nodding. "All right" He shrugged. "Might be fun"

"Then be at my house at 8 tonight and tell reh he's invited too" Sora said as he walked off.

"O! Larxene's invited too!" Kairi said as she skipped off happily.

"Wait, I didn't know I was signing up for a sleepover too!" Roxas yelled to them, but the two were already to far away to hear.

Naminé laughed quietly. "I think it'll be a lot of fun Roxas." Her sky blue eyes looked into his. "You will go…won't you?" Her voice sounded a bit as if she would be very sad if he chose not to.

With a sigh he nodded. "Yea, I'll go…the hard part's going to be getting Axel to come thou…" A loud ringing from overhead reminded the two that they should be in class by now. With quick glances at each other the two sped down the hallway.

-----------------------

"A slumber party? Sweet!" Larxene shouted as the four walked down the walkway to the school parking lot.

"I thought you'd like the idea" Naminé joked as they approached Axel's car.

"I'm still not so sure, it sounds kind of sketchy" Axel noted. He opened the driver's seat and threw his bag on the floor. "We just met them after all, why are they being so nice to us? "

"I think it's because they're good people" Naminé said firmly as she hoped in the back and slid into the seat next to Larxene.

"You don't always have to be so untrusting Axel" Larxene pouted as she folded her arms over her chest.

"He might be untrusting but he does have a point. I mean how much we do really know about them?" The teens sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few mi utes as they pondered the question.

"Fine if you don't want us to go…" Naminé said sadly.

"That's not what I'm saying..I just think we ought to be more careful before we just go somewhere with someone." Axel said as he turned the keys. Music blared from the stereo.

"Then we can go?" Larxene asked hopefully.

"Fine, but we still don't really approve." Roxas smiled lightly. "But free food and an amusement park, it's just to good to pass up" The teens laughed a bit as the car started to pull out of the parking lot.

"I can't help but feel we've forgotten something…" Naminé said finally, trying to place her finger on the thought.

"Guys!!!!" Yelled a certain rocker as he ran up to the car. "You idiots do this almost everyday" He complained as he jumped in between Larxene and Naminé.

"Well maybe if you didn't always take so long" Roxas said with a smirk.

"Take a long time? You told me to wait at your locker Roxas!"

"…Ooops…."


	8. Start of a sleepover

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** I'm trying to make up for lost time so forgive me if these aren't very good chapters

**Yuffie: **ZOMG MY TURN!

**Starry:** Not yet! Shhh Yuffie you might give something away

**Yuffie**: nah, I'd never tell them that-

**Starry: **MOVING ON! Yuffie you came here for a reason didn't you?

**Yuffie: **Huh? Oh! That's right! Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts, or me! The one white rose of wutai!!!!

**Starry: **These disclaimers get so repetitive. Anyway thanks for reading

**Yuffie:** Please comment people! If you do I might share some of my materia with you...might being the key word.

* * *

The two female members of OXIII stood outside Kairi's 'house'. House was understatement. This thing was a freak'n palace. The two girls had taken a boat to get over to the island so they figured it would be a nice, small, cozy little place. But oh were they wrong. The mansion spread out to be at least the size of their school. It was a stonewash white with pillars beside the entrance. The pathway up to the house was lined with an assortment of flowers. And to add to the effect there was even a large fountain in the middle of the driveway. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore" Larxene whispered. The older blonde was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and a matching skirt. Her boots went up to about her knees and her long blonde hair was tied back with a red ribbon. On her arms she wore multiple bracelets and wrist bands. Naminé's outfit was dull in comparison to the trendsetter next to her. She wore a simple short light blue sun dress and corresponding socks that went up to 3 or so inches above her knees. On her feet were simple brown sandals and her hair was put in a loose side ponytail. With a nervous finger she reached for the doorbell.

They were instantly greeted by the thundering of footsteps and the slamming open of a door. The redhead threw open the door and dragged the girls inside.

"WELCOME!!!!" Kairi shouted. The two girls were almost trampled by a barrage of hugs.

"Nami-chan! Larxene!" Selphie shouted as she released them. "You came! We thought you might not! But I'm so glad you did!" When she stepped back they got a good look at her. She wore a yellow top with color coordinating shorts. Her light brown hair hab been put in curls and she has on more make up then Naminé owned.

"Looks like we have another two victims for makeovers!" Laughed a girl behind them. They turned to see three older looking girls.

"Oh yea, my bad, introductions." Kairi hit her forehead. "I'm always forgetting that part. She pointed to a gentle looking girl in a pastel pink sundress that almost matched Naminé's. Her long brown hair floated elegantly at her sides. "These are my friends from Destiny High. They're all seniors. This is Aerith" She said happily

"A pleasure to meet you!" The girl chimed in.

Her voice couldn't help but make Naminé smile. "Nice to meet you too." The artist replied.

"Next we have Tifa!" Kairi continued, this time pointing at a girl standing beside Aerith, talking softly to her. She stopped talking and smiled at the two. Her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she, like selphie, was a makeup disaster.

"I don't normally look like this" She joked.

"It's nice thou" Larxene laughed. "I like your outfit by the way." The two seemed to have similar tastes for their clothes were almost the same, except that Tifa wore black sneakers.

"And finally, the girl who did all these lovely makeovers….YUFFIE!!!!" Kairi yelled up the stairs. There was a loud crash and a girl toppled down the stairs.

"Whooo" The new girl said with a thump as she landed face first.

"Oh dear Yuffie are you okay?" Aerith sighed. "She's always doing that" She informed the two.

Naminé fought to control her laugher but when Yuffie looked up she couldn't hold it in any longer. The girl's short black hair was stuck to all the lipstick she was wearing and her eyes had so much color she couldn't tell where the real eyes stopped and the shadow began. Yuffie jumped up and bowed to the two.

"I am the great Yuffie! Behold my magical makeovers of doom" She laughed.

"Forgive us, we've had a bit to much sugar" Kairi laughed. Her white tank top went perfectly with her purple capris.

"You can never have too much sugar!" Larxene insisted. "It is a sleepover after all!"

"Cha it is!" Tifa added. "Oh Kairi! You know what we should do while we do each other's hair and stuff?"

"What?" The hostess asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Yuffie yelled as she jumped uyp and down. "I love that game!"

"Me too!" Aerith added as she spun around happily. "I have a feeling tonight will be the most fun any of us has had in a long time!"

------------------------------

"...wow..." The red haired boy managed to say as the two stared at the large house. "What the heck is up with this place?" Axel looked around at all the large mansions. "It's sickening" The house the boys were infront of was exactly the same as the ones the girls had been at. All the houses on the road looked exactly thesame. "It's like a frigg'n perfect cult" Axel sighed as he looked to face the quiet boy next to him. He was wearing a black t shirt and black jeans. Roxas on the other hadn, was still staring at the place, unable to look away. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black stripe around the middle and matching pants.

"...It's so...oredrly" He finally said quietly as he laid a hand nervously on the door.

"I don't think it's gonna bite" His best friend laughed.

Roxas merely shrugged. "Better to be safe than sorry" With slight hesitation he pounded on the huge white door that spread out infront of him. There was a loud crash and a few minor bangs before a huffing Sora reached the door.

"Yo, come on in!" He said with a warm smile as he motioned for the two to enter. His bright red top almost blinded the of them was a long marbel room. A golden chandelier hung over head with large glasscrystals dangling from it.

The two boys took a moment to realize that they had just fallen into a fantsay land of the preps. "It's nice" Roxas complimented as he turned to Sora.

"Hehe thanks!" He rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"Hey Sora we're all outta sode upst-" The brown haired boy in matching brown shorts stopped when he saw the two. "Hey, Roxas! Axel, wats up?" Tidus asked as he held out a hand. Axel punched his knuckle.

"Not much you?" Roxas answered.

"Nothing, nada, zilch" He was going to continue when a taller boy walked into the room.

"Tidus get the soda yet?" Wakka asked. When he noticed the boys he grinned. "Welcome, man this is gonna be a great night!" He said happily as he straightened his head band.

"Honestly are all of you incapable of geting soda?" Riku asked as he shook his head. His white shirt and blue jeans in the warm weather almost made him look like a runaway model. "How irresponsible" He walked over to Roxas and ruffled up his hair a bit. "Hi kid"To be honest Riku reminded Roxas a bit of Zexion in a way. He was only a year older then them yet he still treated them like they were such children. Riku flipped a piece of loose hair behind his ear and pulled Tidus off by the collar. "Come on, soda, now"

There were the sound of three more sets of feet quickly approaching. "No way, I could totally take both of you" Came a stern voice. The OXIII members looked up to see a long silver haired boy in black longsleeves and long black pants. Chains came off almost every inch of them. Axel knew right away he was going to like this guy.

"Please, you're far to arrogant." A spiky blonde next to him said in a calm tone, his eyes were shut as he walked down the stairs. He wore a black vest and matching pants. He sighed loudly. "If you don't recallI do beleieve I won in our last practice fight." The silver haired boy grabbed the blonde by the coolar.

"You wanna go?"

"Maybe, but my time would be better spent watching late night infomercials"

"Not to worry, they may act like they hate eachother, but deep down the two are best friends." Said a calm, almost fatherly voice from behind the two boys. He streached out a hand for them to shake. "Name's Squall, but please, call me Leon"

Roxas smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Roxas, and that's Axel" He said, pointing to the boy who was now facinated with the fight on the stairs.

"Nice to met you Roxas." He whistled loudly and the boys froze. "The blonde up there's Cloyd and the other guy's Sephiroth." He smirked. "And I could take both of them." It looked like all hell was going to break loose when Tidus and Riku returned with the soda.

"Who wants to play Halo with me?" Tidus yelled.

"Me!" Axel shouted as the two took off up the stairs. They were followed by a loud crash.

"...my house..."


	9. The Dare

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Huzzah another fun filler chapter

**Selphie: **It was suppose to be my turn last chapter...

**Starry:** oh yea, I guess it was, why weren't you here then?

**Selphie**: Yuffie locked me in a closet!

**Starry: **oh geez..I guess we're going have to have that 'respecting others and waiting your turn' talk again

**Selphie: **I would say so! But while I'm here I might as well tell everyone that Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any songs she might use.

**Starry: **yup, oh and not to worry Fred and George (your name made my day), I haven't seen the movie, so I wouldn't know who to kill off

**Selphie:** Thanks so very much 4 reading everyone!

* * *

Now if the house wasn't amasing enough Kairi's room was like a princess's. The pastel pink walls were covered in floral designs with matching curtains. The canopy above the large bed located directly in the middle would have normally flutered down to the floor but it had been pulled up for an ocassion such as this. Kairi, Selphie, and Larxene were now in the flood of pillows ontop of the bed reading magazines. Naminé, the poor poor girl, was seated on a small white stool infront of a vanity table. Beside her Yuffie was quickly going to work making another one of her masterpieces. Tifa was desperatly trying to straighten Aerith's hair which was unbelieveably wavy from always wearing it in a single braid. Music was blaring from speakersset up in strategic locations around the room. Some song that Naminé had never heard bfore was playing.

"Hey Yuffie, what is this?" The blonde inquired as she was pelted with another bast of blush. She choked a bit as the dust fell into her mouth.

Yuffie laughed a bit. "Sorry, didn't know you'd open your mouth" The perky girl smiled brightly. "Our song" She shrugged as she went back to work. "I'm not a fan of country music but it's one of those songs you can't help but love."

Naminé brough a hand to her mouth and giggled lightly. "You're right"

"YEOWCH!" The whole room stopped and turned to the black haired girl whose had hand just slipped.

"Tifa! Are you all right? What happened back there?" Aerith asked from infront of her.

"Nothing oh nothing" She shook her hand a bit and blew on it softly. "I just burned myself"

"Do you ned some ice?" Kairi asked as she slid off the bed.

"No don't worry, I'm sure some fun is all the medicine I need"

"Geez Tifa that was beyond lame" Selphie laughed. "Fine then!" She jumped up and started hoping on the bed. "Truth or dare Tifa!" She shouted like an accusation.

"Ohhhhhhh" She thought for a moment. "They both sound oh so fun, but I think I'm 'gonna have to go with...truth"

Larxene sighed. "Wiiiiiiiimp" She mocked as she flipped through a few more pages until she saw an outfit she liked.

"Okay then Tifa! Have you everrrrrrr um hmmm" Selphie flopped down onto the bed as she tried to come up with a good truth.

"Oi, Selphie" Larxene wispered something into her ear and the brunette's eyes lit up.

"Have you and Cloud ever, ya know"

"WHAT? Selphie you're still a child! Why on earth do you even know about that sort of thing? Oh my god no!" Tifa yelled.

Selphie blinked at her in confussion. "I meant make out...what were you talking about?"

Yuffie laughed. "Ah the innocence" That from Yuffie was enough to make soda come out of Kairi's nose.

"My turn then! Naminé! Truth or Dare!"

The blonde was taken aback. "Um..dare?" She answered it more like a question.

"Good for you!" Aerith said happily as she applauded Naminé's choice.

"All right then, but don't think I'll be nice and go easy on ya" The older girl said with a wink. Inside her head she was busy contemplating a great dare. "Allright for this you an have one other person help you."

""Oh pick me! Pick me!" Yuffie yelled from beside her. She waved her hand infront of Naminé's face, The other OXIII girl looked up from her magazine.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, but I think I'm gonna pick Larxene" This decision brough a big smile to the lips of the girl who threw down the magazine. "So, what's our dare?" Naminé asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

"You have to sneak into...the neighbor's house."

------------------------------

"Rematch?" Tidus asked or what must have ben the millionth time that hour. The boys were in the upstairs game room. Axel and Tidus were glued to the t.v. Sora and Roxas were busy playing air hoceky, which Roxas was doing terrible at. On the other side of the room Cloud and Sephiroth were doing just about everything they could compete at, from chugging the most soda, to most push ups. The combination of the two wasn't a good mix and poor Leon, who they had forceably made judge, was afraid it was about to turn into a vomiting contest. Riku and Wakka were busy staring out the window.

"No way" Axel sighed as he threw down the controller. "You suck"

Tidus laughed. "All right, I won't argue with you there" He looked around for someone he thought he could beat. "Hey, whatare you two doing?" He asked Riku and Wakka. They isn't even bother to turn around.

"It looks like something big's going on at Kairi's."

"Well duh, you know she's having a sleep over" Sora said as he slammed the puck right into Roxas's side. "Score!" He cheered.

"Drat" Roxas sighed as Sora's side once again flashed WINNER and his side flashed LOSER.

"Not that you idiot. I mean it looks like something else is happening over there, I swear two girls are climbing down the rose thing they have on the side of the house" That was enough for the guys to bolt over to the window. Well at least all the guys who weren't locked in battle.

"Wonder where they're going" Wakka said with a slightly raised eye brow. A shrill scream broke the silence out doors as one of the girls slipped. Lucky for her thou the other caught her hand just intime and she was able to regain her balance.

"O crud" A fizzing sound behind them caused the rest to turn around. A pink cheekes Tidus was covered from head to toe in orange soda.

"I don't even wanna guess as to how that happened." Sora said as he and the others hurried to clean it. Roxas lingered at the window form a moment longer until a hand messing up his hair shook him around.

"Come on, don't wanna miss all the fun do you?" Leon asked with a wink.

"Hey! Let go of my hair!" Came a booming voice.

"Sorry, It's so long I thought maybe you were a girl" Cloud laughed.

"Oh that is SO it"

-----------

"Geeeeesh it's so loud up there!" Larxene exclaimed as the girls stared up at the house that, unknown to them, belonged to Sora. Luckily for them it was still the begining of fall and the air wasn't that cold. Naminé put a hand on the stone wall surrounding the from of the house and sheilding it from the outside.

"Are we going to have to climb this?" She asked worridly, praying that Larxene had another idea.

"I guess so" Well those three words sunk all of Naminé's hopes. Larxene paced around for a few moments, staring blankly at the wall that stood between them and sucess. "How about I hoist you up on my shoulders, then you can just climb over."

"But what about you?" The artist inquired. _And what if I get caught _She thought. The small girl tried her hardest to protest, but it was inevitable. In a few momentes she was balancing on Larxene's shpu;ders. "Please don't drop me" She wispered fearfully as she swayed back and forth in the night air. Her hands once again grabbed at the wall in an attempt to find something, anything, to grab onto. At last her fingertips found somthing firm and wet. She grabbed onto the vin and wrapped it tightly around her wrist. "Okay Larxene...I'm going to try to climb over the rest of the way." Her friend below nodded.

"Just shout if you need me, worst comes to worst I'll break through this wall." The older blonde said with a sly smile. Naminé gulped. She knew all to well how serious Larxene was. As she put her sandled feet on the side and slowly made her way up she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she had made the biggest mistake of her life by choosing dare. A few moments later shewas on the top of the wall. Lucky for her she had taken gymnastics for ten years and the jump down was easy enough. She took out a small piece of crumpled paper from her pocket and smoothed it out. "Allrighy then...it says I need to collect.." Her eyes opened in shock and the paper blew out of her hands. "Oh...my...god..."


	10. Found

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Da da daaaaaaaaaa chapter..10!

**Squall: **ahem, I told you before I came here to use Leon

**Starry:** yea yea, whatever. Anyway it's not your turn but I was to lazy to flip through and see whose turn it was.

**Leon**: ...wow...

**Starry: **yeah sorry…

**Leon: **Hmpf why am I even here?

**Starry: **Because you're suppose to say that Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and such. Honestly Squall you're such a silly sleepy head.

**Leon:** Spare me the internet jokes Starry, I get enough of that worthless crud from Yuffie.

* * *

The artist's hands trembled as she watched the paper fly into the distance. _There's no way I can do that _She thought as she nervously surveyed the area. The scavenger list that the girls had created for her was indeed evil. Did they really expect this shy girl to be able to sneak in and steal the boys' boxers? This kind of thing was right up Larxene's alley, but she unfortunately was trapped on the other side of the wall. The horrid wall. Its stone sides were like a thousand faces laughing at her unfortunate predicament. Her mind raced with thoughts to avoid the situation, possible escape plans. But she only drew up blanks. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled. The now calmer Naminé stood staring down the mansion. One question was circling in her head. How to get in.

-----------

"I wonder how she's doing" The short black haired girl said in a bored tone as she lay on her back. She was tossing up a super ball and catching it, then repeating the process. The music had turned to a dull background sound. There wasn't much life left in the room. Truth be told they felt like they had just sent the quiet little angel into the lion's den.

"Perhaps we should help her…" The redhead on the edge of the bed suggested aloud.

"But that would be against the rules of dares" Tifa reminded her. "No objecting, no complaining, and NO helping" She counted the rules on her fingers as she said them.

"But Tifa this does seem a bit cruel…" The brown haired girl said as she fixed the pink ribbon back in her hair that had been returned to its long braid.

"No Tifa's right. We all had to do it. It's like," Selphie paused a moment, searching for the right word to express it. "Initiation" She finally decided. It was true, but the word tasted bitter none the less.

"I say we give her another half hour and if she isn't back by then we can send Yuffie as back up." Kairi suggested, knowing she'd be more than happy to oblige.

"Breaking and entering? Chaaaaaaa" The girls erupted in laughter once more. "Come on guys we need to do something! This is boring" She got a few nods in response. "Selphie I challenge you to-" Her eyes shifted dangerously around. "DDR" She whispered. The girls pretended to gasp in horror.

"Oh no Selphie1 You can't! You have so much to live for!" Kairi cried dramatically as she put her hand to her forehead in a faint pose.

The brunette jumped bravely to her feet. "I must do it! For if I don't who will? I will rise up and defend!" She yelled heroically as she raised an invisible sword to the roof. The black haired girl scurried over to the PS2 and turned the game on. The music started to blast through the room as the girls jumped and stamped on the mats. Soon their feet were nothing more than small shapes moving at the speed of light.

"Wow… they really get into it" Aerith said with a light smile that had always reminded Kairi's of her mother's.

"They're crazy I tell ya" Tifa laughed as she stood up. "Hey Kairi what movies do you have?" She asked as she walked over to the large cabinet by the flat screen t.v.

"You name it she's got it!" Came a small yelp from the battlefield. That was true thou. The girl's collection was quite impressive. She had everything from Titanic to Pride and Prejudice to Dude Where's My Car? There were even a few random anime movies thrown into the jumble.

"How about this one?" Tifa asked as she turned around, a movie in her hands. The girls starred at it for a moment then nodded happily as wide grins spread across their faces.

-----------

Her hand grasped her chest firmly trying desperately to stop her thundering heart beat that she was sure everyone on the island could hear. _I can do this. I mean what's the worst thing that could happen? _Thoughts of jail entered the girl's mind. They didn't send people to jail for this did they? She was frantic now and the fact that footsteps were approaching her didn't help at all. She quickly slipped onto the other side of the window that she had been sitting on the ledge of, pondering whether or not to actually go in. In a split second she had dashed underneath a table and was crouching close to the ground, trying with all her might to become invisible. Two pairs of shoes walked by, both commando like black boots.

"Hey did we leave that window open?" Asked a voice from above her.

"Well obviously. It's open isn't it. God you're so stupid sometimes." There was a grumble as a boy closed the window and the two proceeded on their way to the kitchen. That had been way to close for comfort.

Her hand slipped a hair ribbon out of her pocket and she tied it up in a tight ponytail. "There, it'll be easier to move around with this." She whispered to herself as she slowly crawled out from her hiding place. Her head peeked cautiously around the corner and, upon seeing that it was clear, she made a mad dash down the hall. Her heart pounded in her chest as her sandals connected with the granite floor. She was about to run right into he room but voices from the other side stopped her dead in her tracks. With a quick turn she positioned herself at a crack in the door. She could only make out a few backs of boys playing video games.

"Hey, I have an idea…" She knew that voice. It belonged to Kairi's friend. What was his name again? Oh yes, Riku. She pressed her ear closer to the door to hear what he was plotting.

"Then spit it out already" Came another voice that she didn't quite recognize.

"Ya mon!" That voice was obviously that headband guy. Something about him gave Naminé the creeps. But she shrugged it off as just the way he talked and how he towered above her height wise.

"Well if you'd all just shut up I'd tell you" She hadn't heard the blue haired boy raise his voice before and it sounded almost menacing. She instinctively took a quick step back. The artist was now considering her escape, it didn't matter anymore if she completed the dare or not, this was getting risky. But what he said next drew her back to the door. "No doubt you are all aware about what's going on at Kairi's tonight?" There were sounds of replies. "Well I suggest that we, invite ourselves over." The arrogant sound in his voice during expressing this scheme sent a chill down her spine.

"Great idea Riku!" A boy, she had finally recalled the name Tidus, cheered. She could hear a controller being thrown down.

"Sweet!" That was Axel. The red head would go for just about anything that involved trouble. She thought with a sigh.

"I'll get the squirt guns" Sora laughed. Footsteps hurried to the door and the blonde turned quickly to flee. There was no doubt in her mind that she had to get back and warn the others! But luck was no longer on Naminé's side. The small girl now found herself staring up at two tall boys.

"Oh dear" Said the blonde with a light smirk.

"It seems we have ourselves a little spy." Said the silver haired one.

* * *

**Ok,sorry it's so short and sorry I haven't updated in so long. I wuz sick for a while, had a semi formal dance, 4 projects, and other crap that I don't feel like boring you with. Hope you all haven't lost intrest. I'll update real soon I promise**


	11. A plan?

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Are we at 11 already? Dear me that was fast.

**Tifa: **yes I can't believe it!

**Starry:** I know right it's all...one and another one

**Tifa**: ...yea...

**Starry:** and that's like...more than I can count on my fingers

**Tifa:** Well didn't you ask me here to do something?

**Starry: **Oh yea, sorry, go ahead

**Tifa:** no worries, Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and movies and etc.

--

The trembling girl let out a small "ep!" As she was confronted. The blonde boy put a hand across his chest and the other on his forehead. "Well this is not good." He muttered with a long sigh The door behind her slammed open, giving way to laughing and yelling boys. One by one they noticed the artist and a hush fell over the group. A familiar blonde boy was last out of the room.

"Why's it so quie-Naminé?" He asked in shock and disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what we'd all like to know." Leon piped up. He had been very quiet lately and finally freed himself from the silence.

"I say we use her as a decoy!" Tidus said with a goofy smile that made her think of Selphie.

"Nah we should hold her hostage." Riku said thoughtfully. As the group started to talk amongst themselves about the fate of the artist Naminé took the opportunity to sprint down the hall. Her hand reached the front door in an overwhelming burst of happiness. She could hear them thundering after her so with a quick thrust she threw open the large door. In front of her was the blonde she had left earlier that evening.

"Heeeeey Naminé!" Larxene said happily as the two came face to face. "I got over the wall!" She said proudly, but it slowly turned into more of a pout. "But I'm afraid I can't get back over it…it's such a large wall.." She said in a daze, getting lost in thought.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice from behind them. Crud. Naminé thought as she shoved Larxene out of the way. "Go warn the others" She whispered forcefully, as if in the middle of a war.

"Wha?" Larxene tried to turn around to question what the heck was going on, but the door had already slammed. On the inside Naminé stood with her back to the wall and her hands rose in defeat. "I give, you win" She said sadly.

"Oh yea! We rock!" Tidus yelled as he high-five Wakka. The two were grinning like idiots and she almost felt guilty about her earlier assumptions of the two.

"Bravo" Leon sighed as he walked up to the tree, clapping his hands slowly in sarcasm. "It only took you two three minutes to chase down a single little girl, great work."

"When you put it like that…" Wakka started but he was interrupted by a crash. The group turned to see Sora and Roxas tumbling down the stairs.

"Sora what happened now?" Cloud groaned from the top of the stairs where he and Sephiroth had decided to wait and not partake in the chase.

"Well if Roxas didn't have to try to play hero saving the princess" Sora's muffled voice came from underneath the blonde boy. "Umpf get off me!"

Roxas flipped onto his feet and offered Sora a hand up. "Sorry man" He said with a weak smile as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Don't take it personal Sora" The infamous Axel said as he jumped on the banister and slid down it with ease. He put one arm on Naminé's shoulder and waved to Roxas with the other. "He always gets this way when mi lady is involved." He joked as he bent down, lifted Naminé's hand and brought it to his lips as if to kiss it.

"HOLD IT!" Roxas yelled as he charged at the red head who was laughing uncontrollably.

"See what I mean?" Fortunately for Roxas, Naminé was still in a daze from the stupidity of the situation and everything was going right over her head. The boys were laughing but she was so utterly lost in her mind, planning possible escapes routes. From what she had discovered the mansion was large, there was no doubt about that, but it was also set up like a map. The halls were set in even rows with three doors on either side. But she was brought back to reality from a hand patting her on the head.

"Oi, how about we let the little girl go?" Leon's voice boomed, silencing the rest. Tidus scampered up to the boy and looked at him with a small pout, hand on his hips.

"Why do you wanna do that leoooooon" He asked in a huffy voice. "We got a prisoner so the score is boys one girls zero. Do you really want to give that up?"

Leon went to protest but Cloud added "If the girls won I bet you'd never hear the end of it. Yuffie would brag everyday and" Cloud continued on but Leon had heard enough. Unfortunately for Naminé his overwhelming hate of her hyper active bragging overpowered his need to stand up for the child. There was a split second of silence until a burst of water smashed into Sora's face.

"Geez Sora, letting youe guard down?" Riku asked as he walked into the entrance hall, squirt gun resting on his shoulder. "I thought I taught you better than that" With his other hand he flicked a smaller gun into the air. Sora reached for it but a hand intercepted it.

"Leave this to me" The dark boy said with a mischievous smile. His long silver hair flowed elegantly behind him as he made a hand motion towards the door. "We'll go scope out the terrain" He said in an official tone as he and Cloud left out the door, the darkness swallowing them.

"And we'll be the guards of the prison!" Tidus offered as he pulled out a wooden sword that Naminé made a mental note to ask where he stored. Wakka spun a beach ball of sorts on his finger.

"No worries mon" The boys smiled that smile that the blonde was beginning to get sick of.

"And no worries Naminé, I'll make sure they don't try anything" Leon's smile was more reassuring. Not that she thought they'd actually attempt anything. Honestly they seemed like two little lost puppies.

"Okay well then shall we go for a frontal attack?" The host asked calmly as he motioned for Axel and Roxas to come with him and Riku who was already headed out into the coo night air.

"This isn't gonna end well" Roxas mumbled as he was dragged out by his over enthusiastic red-haired friend.

"Stay safe princess!" Axel laughed as he ripped her lo-err friend away from her. The artist turned to face the three she was now left with, Her cerulean eyes skimmed them for any signs of hope, perhaps a warm reassuring smile. But she found only two childish boys playing a sort of baseball in the house and one overworked boy leaning against the wall.

She took a few steps forward and clapped her hands loudly. "This won't do! Not at all!" A fragile hand shot out and grabbed the ball before Tidus could attack it with his sword. "No ball in the house!" She scolded like a mother yelling at her children. The boys fell silent and stared at their feet, only feeding in to her sense of authority. 'Maybe if I'm lucky..' She thought quickly before the two had a chance to recover. "Now! Off to your rooms and no desert!" Her firm voice echoed in the marble floored corridors surrounding them.

"Yes ma'am.." The boys mumbled as they dragged their feet slowly up the stairs. Backs hunched and arms dragging they reminded her of the children she saw at the grade school they passed everyday on their way home. 'Well that went easier than expected…now to get back to the others' But her hopes soon crashed right into the ground when she heard a small applause from behind her. The blonde turned slowly to face the older boy. "Hehehe…forgot you were there" She managed to squeak out. With a reluctant sigh he removed himself from his 'I'm so cool I'm just gonna lean right here on this wall' post and walked over, hand raised to the stairs.

"Up"

--

The huffing long blonde haired girl finally reached Kairi's house. Her hands pressed hard upon the door, supporting most of her weight as she gasped for air. Making it back over that wall had been no easy task and the noises coming from Sora's house was enough to get anyone's heart racing. She prayed they weren't torturing the sweet little artist. Her bracelets clinked together as she banged her fists on the locked door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yelled a voice from within. A few moments later the door clicked and pulled back to reveal a red eyed Kairi. The two stared at each other for a brief moment before Larxene broke the silence.

"What happened?" She inquired. Surely there couldn't have been an attack here too. The confused girl was so used to fights that she couldn't quite comprehend that it was a mere game.

"Oh nothing" The red head laughed as she wiped away a few crystal tears that lingered in her eyes. "We were watching Spirited Away"

Larxene's metallic blue hues skimmed her curiously. "And that made you cry?" Her suspicion was clearly evident.

The host looked sheepishly at her feet. "It's sad okay? Geez everyone says that but ya know! They don't wind up together even though you really want them to!" The girl was starting to get herself worked up all over again. But a rustling in the bushes surrounding the driveway soon drew a silence. The air around them seemed heavy as they stared out into the dark abyss. The lingering feeling of someone watching them held their feet fast to the ground. In the blink of an eye figures shot up and Larxene pulled Kairi down by the collar. Jet streams of water went whizzing by their heads and crashed into the wall at the far side of the room. An ear shattering scream directed right in Larxene's ear was sounded by the girl at her side.

"Get in and close the door!" Larxene demanded as she pushed Kairi ahead of her. Mere moments before the boys had reached the door it slammed shut. The chain was in the lock before you could say hurry.

"What on earth is going on?" Aerith inquired as she walked slowly down the spiraling staircase. Behind her came Tifa dragging two winning girls.

"Awwww just one more gammmmmeeee" Yuffie pleaded, hands grasped together in a begging position. "Come on Tifa! This is your best friend for life asking!"

"Yea Tifa, pwetty pwease with sugar on top!" Selphie added, lip quivering and eyes shining. "I swear we won't break any more lamps" She insisted as she held her hands up to show she wasn't crossing any of her fingers.

"Or windows…" The short black haired girl muttered under her breath. But it was futile. One shake of the head and the two were silent. There was no messing with Tifa's authority. After all, if they made her angry who would drive them place?

Going back to the question, the startled girls looked uneasily at each other then at their friends. "We're under attack" Kairi finally said. "They've got water guns." At the sound of a fight approaching Tifa released the two and grinned.

"Well why didn't you say so sooner silly?" She asked "Dilly Dally shilly shally" She began to take some leather gloves out of her pocket.

"I'm always up for a fight!" Yuffie cheered as she jumped up. As quick as she could throw her hands out they were already full of shurikens.

"Hold it!" The commanding voice shot through the room. The anxious girls turned to face their comrade. Aerith had turned a bit pink from the embarrassment of her outburst but she kept her voice strong. "We're not rushing into a fight with stupid boys with waterguns." They all stared at her, fearful she might kill the fun they were about to have. The pressure got to her and after a minute she cracked. "What I mean is we can't go into hand to hand combat, what we need are water guns of our own."

"Got it!" Larxene said happily as she and Kairi walked back into the room, arms full of the toys.

"I didn't even see you guys leave!" Selphie exclaimed as she ran over and claimed the top gun as her own.

"Well of course not baka you were to riled up." Larxene sighed as she handed a gun to Tifa. "So what's the plan? Splitting up? Teams?" The girl's looked around, as if searching for a leader. When no one stepped forward Larxene decided it was up to her. "Allright!" Her voice boomed loudly, bouncing off the walls. "Yuffie! Selphie!" The two stood at attention, ready for war. "You two will be our runners! Also you will seek out new areas and report back!"

"Yes Ma'am!" With a click of their heels the girls had saluted and were sprinting off into the darkness on the other side of the door.

"Be careful!" Tifa called after them. "Though, I'm more afraid for the boys" She joked. "I sure wouldn't wanna run into those two at night, especially not sugared up and armed." The group all nodded, that was pretty high up on the unimaginable horrors list.

"Aerith and Tifa, can I trust you two to defend the home base?" Larxene asked, focusing on the older girls before her. Aerith nodded formally, though she looked sadly at the weapon in her hands. Fighting wasn't her thing, even if it was just with water guns. Tifa gave a small wink and the two headed upstairs to hide at the windows. It was always a grand time being a sniper in one of these fights. She turned to Kairi. "That leaves you and me" They nodded at each other. Their role was simple, yet dangerous. Right up their alley.

"ATTACK!"

**gasp once more I wuz a baka and 4got to update... Buuuuut I went to Disney World lol alwayz fun right. I also got sidetracked with gaia, then got bored again and wuz all ZOMG STORY so yea plz don't be mad for its lateness and plz comment! Comments mean ppl care and if they care I'll update**


	12. To obtain freedom

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Dotx and Kahli you're so nice! Yes I did have super fun!

**Tidus: **I didn't since I wasn't invited to go...

**Starry:** ...

**Tidus**: yuuuuuuuuuup

**Starry:** well if I give you candy will you forgive me?

**Tidus:** Is it chocolate?

**Starry: **Sure is!

**Tidus:** Then of course I will; and I'll even tell them that Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and movies and etc.

--

"The lone figured stood silently on the rock wall. Her hair swayed gently in the cool autumn night. Below her, the hollows of chaos boomed in the night. One word echoed lightly as it escaped her glossy lips. 'Redemption' With some quick footwork she had turned, battle ready, her weapons glistening in the moonlight. She reared up at the approaching enemy and-"

"Kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yuffie stop narrating yourself and give me a hand up!" Selphie complained as she dangled from the wall. The hyper girl above her had been screaming her story aloud and the brunette now feared their location was given away. She grabbed out at the outstretched hand and slowly pulled herself onto the cool rock's hard surface. "Phew these walls sure are a pain" The girl said distastefully as she rubbed the scrapes on her knees and elbows.

"That's just cuz you don't know how to climb 'em!" Yuffie insisted. With a forward flip she hopped off the top and landed perfectly at the bottom. "Ta-da!" It seemed all those years of gymnastics had paid off. Now if anyone ever held a gun to her head and told her to run up a wall or they'd shoot, she would be able to.

"Pfft show off" Selphie muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. With a smile she stuck out her tongue. "But now I'm up here and you're not." The girl below her seemed to ponder this for a moment before responding.

"But if they happen to look up and see you, then you'll get wet and I won't" It was such a logical thought that it was hard for Selphie to believe that it was coming for Yuffie. Normally she never considered planning what she was going to say so that it made sense. The over abundance of randomness that spilled from her mouth was just another part of the girl's bubbly personality. Selphie went to respond but Yuffie thrust a finger to her slightly parted lips and signaled a muted shush. She closed her bright eyes to focus on the sounds she had just heard. Footsteps perhaps, as the sounds grew louder and nearer she nodded to herself. Definitely, and it sounded like two sets of them if she wasn't mistaken. The sound waved were too strong to be from normal shoes though. She winced as it dawned on her. "Selphie go!"

The girls took off at an alarmingly fast pace, racing over the stones and hoping over vines. Their shoes slammed against the ground, obviously giving away their position. It was too late to be light on their feet and travel at a normal pace, they needed to be out of there and fast. "Yuffie what's going on?" Selphie gasped as they grabbed onto a tree branch that was sticking out above the rock wall. The two girls pulled themselves up, hands quivering with the strain.

"Perhaps I can enlighten you" A dark voice said from above them. There was a soft thud as the figure landed directly behind them. He was so close they could feel his breathing on the backs of their necks. The two girls' heads slowly twisted around to face the long silver haired boy. His crimson hues glistened evilly as he cracked a crazed smile. "Boo"

The two girls' screams could be heard all over the island as they clung to each other, trembling in fear at the boy. He straightened up and flicked his hair behind him. "Tsk tsk I think you blew out my ear drums" He said in annoyance as he tapped the side of his ear to see if he could hear. There was a sigh from below them as Cloud stood on the rock wall. He tapped his foot at a steady pace. "Just herd them up and let's head back." Yuffie and Selphie jumped up at those words.

"Now what ever makes you think we'll come quietly?" Yuffie asked with her hands on her hips. "Obviously we'll run from you for another half hour or so then trick you into following a squirrel or such." The group just stared at the girl who looked as if she was about to go off on another one of her rants. The two stared at each other then pulled out two long swords.

"Kiya! Who even lets you get such crazy things!?" Selphie yelled as she and Yuffie thrust their hands up in conceding manners. "We'll go quietly..."

--

"We're lost aren't we?" Axel complained as he trailed behind the three boys. His shoulders were hunched over and he dragged his water gun carelessly on the ground. He was all for the fight, but walking around in what seemed to be circles was not his idea of fun. Slamming people in the face with foreign objects or kicking someone in the stomach was fun. But walking, well that was never fun and it never would be. His shoes were pulled mercilessly along by his feet that dug them deep into the dirt.

"Cheer up Axel, imagine the look on Larxene's face when you spray the crud out of her" Riku said with a smirk. "Or should we dispose of you? The weak just hold back the powerful" With that he lifted the gun to rest on his shoulder as he made an effort to point the nozzle at his comrade. The water sloshed around, drawing away from the intensity of the moment.

"Now guys, no one's going to attack anyone yet" Sora said awkwardly as he waved his hands in front of his face. He put an added emphasis on the yet because god knew those two were like gasoline and a match. Get them together for to long and they'd explode. "Wanna back me up here?" The brown haired boy asked as he turned to the blonde at his right. Roxas might have been there literally but his shimmering sky blue hues told another story. The boy was overcome with mixed feelings that he couldn't quite explain. Sure he wanted to help out his new friends and all, and the game did seem like fun, but at the same time he wanted to bravely scale Sora's house and rescue Naminé. But that was strange wasn't it? It was just a game, nothing he should get this worked up over. It wasn't as if she was in any real danger, and even if she was he would be rescuing her because it was what friends were supposed to do, wouldn't he? There were no deeper feelings he hoped. The last thing he needed was to discover romantic feelings with his leader's little sister. That was just asking for trouble.

As the boy snapped back to attention he offered Sora a slight smile. "Yea, cut it out guys." There were some mumbles as Riku lowered his weapon and as Axel continued to drag along. He rolled his eyes at how childish his teenage friends could be. They seemed more like a kindergarten class preparing for a battle at recess then teens. "Do you think we're getting close?" He inquired as they passed a rose bush for what must have been the hundredth time. Sora put his hands behind his head as he shrugged off the comment.

"Trust me guys I know this place like the back of my hand." He insisted. Truth be told they were quite lost. Well he knew they were on Destiny Islands, but that was about it. Everything looked the same in the dark and the poor boys had been going around Kairi's house at a thirty foot radius for the past twenty minutes.

The silverish blue haired boy froze suddenly as something rustled in the leaves behind him. He turned on his heels but came face to face with a blast of icy water that sent a chill down his spine. His eyes were pushed closed as impact hit, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps and into Sora who had turned around with his gun raised. The two seemed to dance in the air for a second before they fell into the soil. Water dripped down the unhappy boy's face as he glared daggers at the bushes. "Shoot over there" He bellowed as his hand shot out in the attacker's direction. The two organization members spun and sent off a trail of their own watery bullets into the lush overgrowth. There was a high pitch scream as they hit their target.

"Oh my god that's cold!!" Kairi exclaimed from the other side of the leaves as she dropped her gun and gripped her arms tightly with her hands, trying desperately to become warmer. Larxene dropped down from the tree above her and threw a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Shhhh" She warned. "Do you want to get us caught?" The blonde girl never lost in a fight, and getting wet wasn't on the list of things she wanted to do at the moment. "Get down and follow me" She whispered in a voice that even Xemnas wouldn't oppose. The two dropped to their knees and started to maneuver their way through the bottom layers of the plants that surrounded them. The appalling noises that Kairi made as the dirt stuck to her now wet clothes caused Larxene to bite her lip for fear of laughing. That was something about preps that she found oh so comical. They always needed to look perfect, even if it was dark and they were in the middle of a battle. When they had fully circled the boys she motioned for Kairi to stop. Her right hand came up as she slowly drew the fingers back one by one. When there was none left she jumped out, her gun was already tossed aside.

Their fists collided in mid air, blood splattering slightly on each other's faces. The wind caused from the quick movements of the two spun like a cyclone around them, mixing the wisps of red and blonde hair. Small smiles broke out on the two's faces. They expected nothing less of each other. The rest of the world seemed to slow down as their lightning fast attacks slammed into each other, blocking the hits as they came. It was impossible to decipher who was on defense and who was on offense; in fact it was hard to tell anything other than the blurs of punches and kicks.

Now the gentler Kairi took a different approach and decided to use the distraction to attack her friends from behind. She stepped out elegantly like a lady should and slammed down the trigger. The water moved like a powerful machine gun, plowing the boys into the now muddy dirt they were sitting on.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped as his mouth filled with water and he chocked helplessly. His hands grabbed his neck as he coughed and wheezed.

"Honestly Sora, don't tell me you've been beaten by a girl" Riku laughed as he put his hands behind him and hopped to his feet. As his shoes powerfully kicked through the air they slammed the water gun up and out of Kairi's hands. Her irises grew a bit in fear as she glanced to her partner for help. But Larxene was locked in a type of battle that the red haired girl was not about to undertake. How could the two fight like that, yet make it seem so beautiful. They danced across the clearing it seemed, feet barely touching the ground. She would have said she was jealous if not for the cuts and bruises they were covering each other in.

"Take her back!" Sora shouted as he lurched at the hostess' feet. She let out a scream as she was flung up by the two boys who carried her high above their heads. They chuckled to themselves as Riku grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back.

"Oh this is ridiculous! Put me down!" Kairi yelled as she pounded on their heads, only bringing louder laughter. "Larxeeeeeeeeeeene help meeeeeeeeee" She pleaded as she was dragged off into the deep woodland that led back to Sora's house.

"Kairi!" Larxene yelled as she slammed her hands on Axel's shoulders and used him as a lift to bounce off of. "Hold on!" Now truthfully it probably wasn't one of her best ides to try their double spin flip as a method of escape. Axel recognized it instantly and threw the girl to the ground. Her back made a sinking thud as she slammed into the wet dirt that had long since stained her clothes beyond repair. His arms shot out and pinned his 'enemy' against the ground. "I win" He teased, a giant smirk planted on his face. But his emerald hues soon shrunk back in pain as he felt a hard kick to the area right below his stomach. Oh god why did she have to wear boots?

--

"I'm hungryyyyy" Tidus complained as he tugged on Leon's jacket sleeve like a small child. The four were seated in beanbag chairs in Sora's room. There was some star wars movie in but no one was really paying any attention. Wakka and Tidus had been put in separate corners of the room after they broke a vase and Leon, who couldn't care less about the kids, became infuriated. Naminé was seated in the middle of the room, her hands loosely wrapped with some jump rope string since they could not locate any actual rope. The oldest boy was now pushing the brunette away from him.

"Well I'm not going to feed you" He growled. "Go make a sandwich or something" He rubbed his temples in aggravation. This was a main reason he was never having children. They were so needy, always expecting you to get them things. They were just like Yuffie. He shuddered a bit at the thought. That girl was constantly bugging him to drive her places or to copy his homework. Why did the gods curse him with such a neighbor? He must have offended them in another life that he was sure of. He must have been a mass murderer or blew up an orphanage to deserve her calling at one in the morning 'just to talk'.

"But I don't want a sandwich" He insisted as he pulled even harder. The older boy's hands shoed him away with little regard. "Fine then, come on Wakka, let's find some real food" Tidus said as he stormed out of the room. The boy with the headband slowly followed.

"Hey mon wait up I'm hungry too!" Naminé's eyes locked on them as they left the room. Her hands weren't tied all that tightly and she could probably slip right out of it with a little wriggling. But the boy now glaring out the window at the dark cloak that covered the back yard was not someone she wanted to mess with.

Meanwhile during the heat of battle no one had noticed a certain blonde boy slip away from the scene. After back tracking the useless circles and paths they had taken he finally arrived outside Sora's house. The boy stood for a moment, planning out just how he was to go about this rescuing business. From what he could tell they were keeping her in Sora's room. The boy couldn't even conceive them horrors she was probably enduring. The flashing lights from the movie and the over the top sound effects gave him the impression that there was a war going on in Sora's room. "Oh god" His eyes focused on his one way up. Of course it was nothing easy. A ladder would have been to much to ask for. Instead there was a rose trellis that led right up to a few inches below Sora's window. He waited for the guard or Leon who couldn't see anything in the dark anyway, to look the other way and then he dashed onto it. "Shooooot" He whispered sharply, teeth clenched, as his soft palms were penetrated by the prickly thorns.

"You're not gonna get loose while I'm here" Leon said in a bored tone, as if reading her mind. He spread his legs out length wise in front of him and put his hands behind his head like a pillow. "If you were smart you'd see that I'm not going to do anything bad to you...unless you decide to end our pleasant silence" His eyes fluttered for a bit before closing. "I may not seem like it, but I'm still watching" He warned. Truthfully the warning was usually enough. He was a light sleeper though, so if worst came to worst and she decided to make a run for it he would probably wake up on the spot. But seriously, the thought may have crossed the artist's mind, but she would never put such a plan into action. Unlike her brother she didn't have the backbone necessary to stand up to people. That was one of the main reasons she was not in line for the 'leader' title. There was a hierarchy of candidates and she, like Zexion who had flat out denied consideration, were not even mentionable for it.

He could feel the light of the room with each step up the thorny trap. What a way to rescue someone, scaling a wall. He had read it in children's novels when he was younger. How the brave prince would rescue his princess from the fiery jaws of a dragon. At the moment he would rather be facing a dragon than the thorns that were constant reminders of how he needed to toughen up. If he could just become as powerful as the other members of the group then maybe he would stand a chance of impressing Xemnas enough to ask to take Naminé to homecoming. Just as friends of course, anything else would be awkward. After all, he was only scaling this blood stained wall and enduring great pain to save his friend. He would do that for any of them right? As his thoughts began to get the better of him he slowly drifted away from reality. A hard bump to his head was the only thing that stirred him free of its powerful spell. Above him lay the base of the window. If he could pull himself up then perhaps the window would be unlocked. It would be his first lucky break today, and the big guy in the sky must have owed him something by now. His hands reached over his head and planted themselves firmly on the cool marble surface. "Up we go" He whispered as he pushed upward with all his might. His forearms trembled and quivered under the strain but he persisted on, taking deep breaths and shutting his eyes tightly. In one final lurch he pulled his tired body onto the ledge. His wandering eyes couldn't help but slide along the edge to the drop. Oh wow, that was far down. His eyes started spinning for a moment as he tried to get a grasp on his whereabouts. Right, the easy part was done. Now he had to get through the window. Breaking and entering was illegal. Although the Organization was not known for being upholding citizens he didn't want to go destroying property. But these people all seemed well off enough, what harm would one little window do?

He took a deep breath and thrust his foot out at the window. Lucky enough it swung right open and he tumbled in. Unfortunately he ended up landing on something hard that was slowly moving up and down. Crud, in his rush he had forgotten that Leon was right there. The boy stirred and his eyes shot open. By then Roxas was already behind his head, hands raised. In one powerful swing, which Leon would later recall as fifty from ten or so men, he had knocked the boy out cold. The events were too much for poor Naminé to grasp. These people were all so crazy! It was just a game why did they have to get so into it? Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she was sure its sounds must have filled the room. Her rescuer bent down before her and quickly freed her hands from the loose rope. A task she could have easily done herself, but why ruin his fun?

"Mon did you hear that?" The voice echoed up the stairs and stopped the two dead in their tracks. If they were discovered this would not be good. Not only would Roxas be a traitor, but Naminé would probably get stuck having to make them all dinner. She got enough of that at home and refused to do such here too.

"It came from upstairs" Tidus said thoughtfully. "But there's noth- the prisoner!" There was a scraping sound and then the thunder of footsteps up the stairs. It sounded more to Naminé like a herd of stampeding elephants than two boys. Without a word Roxas grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window. Maybe he had expected them to climb down slowly and safely. But there was no time for that, the room's door slammed open and in the process it shook the entire room. The small artist stepped backwards into nothingness that quickly enveloped her.

"Naminé!" Roxas yelled, his screams mixing with that of the falling girl. He reached out and grasped the end of her hand as it fell through the air, dragging him down with her. "Hold on!" In mid air he spun around and pulled her on top of him so he could soften her blow. It had been such a long climb up; there was no way this wasn't going to hurt like hell. The two fell for only a few seconds, but it seemed like years. Their sapphire hues looked fearfully at one another as they fall into the void below. Oddly enough when they hit something firm they seemed to sink right in. It was like the ground had opened up and was swallowing them whole. The girl gasped for breath but to no avail. Her nose and mouth flooded with a cool liquid, causing her to choke. She let out a mute scream as her lungs filled with water and her eyes slowly went from cloudy to black. The next thing she knew she was on the side of what must be Sora's pool, Roxas staring worriedly at her.

"Roxas" She muttered, coughing up a bit of water.

"Yea?" His voice had a relieved sound to it.

"Next time you're considering rescuing me, please don't"

**Ta-da! True to my word I updated after I got maaaagical reviews. No idea why I want them, I suppose it's because I have to wonder if these 2000 plus hits people are actually reading it. I hope more people will follow the trend and tell me what they think **


	13. Busted

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** And I, your absent minded writer, am back!

**Zexion: **I'm not even in the story anymore…

**Starry:** Welllllllll THAT'S WHY THIS IS A WANNABE FILLER CHAPTER!

**Zexion**: A what?

**Starry:** It should be useless! But only half of it is since I want to move the story along a bit!

**Zexion:** So should I tell them to just stop reading now?

**Starry: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Silly Zexy, I'm actually going to sneak a point into this chapter! A maaaaagical point that will show my readers the way to candy mountain..and about a 'secret plan'

**Zexy:** Fine then, I will uphold my end of the bargain and tell them that Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, songs, movies, and etc. Now for your part…I want a pony

--

A tall and thin figure stood in the window of the small town house. His outline was made visible in the black night by a thin trail of light coming from behind him. "This meeting sucks." Zexion said coldly. His glassy eyes were fixed to a strand of his long bangs that he had begun to curl around his index finger. "We don't even have around half our members." He released his now crippled piece of hair and returned to the book he had been reading earlier.

"Hey, dude have you ever realized we've like never seen the boss's parents?" Demyx said thoughtfully. The boy was sitting in a black and red egg chair with his head near the floor and his feet kicking in the air. He was proudly sporting a tee shirt of one of his favorite bands and his jeans were, of course, ripped in more places than anyone cared to count. His hands moved swiftly and nimbly over the sitar as he strummed a few beats, causing the multiple bracelets and rings to clink together. His voice softened a bit as he half sang, half whispered. "You are the music in meeeeeee"

"Oh my gawd no!" A pink haired boy exclaimed as he walked into the room. "Please Demyx , save us the high school musical-copyrighted by…DISNEY-!" Marluxia exclaimed. "And to answer your question their parents died a few years back, car accident. They did have a nanny figure until lately….let's just say her sudden resignation wasn't without cause." He plopped himself down gracefully on a side of the large couch in the center of the room. Now thought it had been turned to face the other chairs so that matters could be discussed easily by the entire group. His left hand maneuvered into a pocket of his long black jacket and he pulled out a soft rose. "It is a shame though. Xemnas is in no way a parental figure for poor Nami-chan" His soft voice had a hint of sorrow in it. Sure their leader was trying his hardest to make Naminé's life as normal as possible. But how normal could it be to be raised by the biggest punk in town?

"Where is he?" Lexaeus inquired as he walked in, a soda in hand. The boy had been quiet for long enough and now he was going to express his opinion. "I don't like this. Where are the others?" It wasn't usual for anyone to miss a meeting; in fact it was unheard of. There was a severe punishment for anyone who dare to miss one of Xemnas' meetings. This was had been called at two in the morning, but here they were none the less. Well, everyone except four of the younger members. When Xemnas had discovered that his precious sister was missing, he stormed over to Larxene's at an alarming pace. One could only hope that no one would dare get in his way. He crossed his arms over his chest and slumped down onto the other side of the couch.

There was a loud screech as, what had to be Xemnas' car, stopped outside of the house. There was a loud slamming of a door followed by footsteps that shook the entire house. In the blink of an eye a grim figure stood before them. Their once mighty leader was now a totally different person. His perfect posture had been replaced by a mad slump of the shoulders that were obviously weighed down with worry. His matrix like jacket was ripped in places and mud spots tarnished his black army boots. His normally calm expression was cloaked in a look of absolute hatred. "Where the hell" His teeth clenched into a tight, fearsome, smile. "Is my little sister?" With that he dug out his cell phone and tried her number once more. But it proved pointless and he chucked it as hard as he could. Unfortunately for the wall that was pretty hard.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll find her." Marluxia said calmly as he rose and tried to reason with the monster before them. "Who else is missing? I'll tell you who; Axel, Larxene, and Roxas. They're trusted members who I am sure would rather die than let Naminé be harmed" He said strongly as he put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now if we all work together I'm sure we'll be able to find them." He turned swiftly, his pink locks bounced a bit before they landed perfectly on his shoulders. It was a small ability that was envied by many. "Now does anyone have any clue what so ever as to their whereabouts?" The group turned to the guitarist who had his eyes closed and was playing a soft melody. Zexion tossed his book effortlessly and whacked him out of the trance like state.

"Whoah!" With a loud thump the boy toppled over and onto the floor. "Owwwwww, dude why on earth would you EVER do that?" He exclaimed as he tried to regain his cool. "Ugh" On his head, underneath the tussle of blonde hair, a small bump began to form. He groaned loudly. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to hit on girls with a bump on your head? It totally affects your looks!" He glanced at the other boys in the room. "Pfft why am I wasting my breath, they don't get girls." Xemnas cleared his throat loudly to get the boy back on track. "Oh, sorry boss. Well….Axel said it was a secret but…I think they're partying on Destiny Islands." He gave a small shrug and went back to playing his sitar. "But it's probably not very important."

"Not very important?" Xemnas roared, his face was now red with anger. "You knew this all along and you didn't share it till NOW because you didn't think it was very IMPORTANT?" He lurched at Demyx, ready to strangle his friend to death. With a small squeal the music maker hid behind the emo one.

"Now now" Zexion said in his usual monotone voice. "Why fight one another when we know where the enemy is." He had gotten Xemnas' attention now and that was about all he needed to invoke a riot. "Not to mention that we have no idea what they might be doing to our sweet little princess over there."

Lexaeus came up behind their leader and leaned in close to the boy's ear. "Imagine. They might stick her in a pink mini skirt, put her hair in pig tails, and worse…they might even play spin the bottle." This was enough to drive anyone mad. The image of his sweet little sister being prepitized by those damn Destiny Island kids? It was too much to bear. Even worse was the thought of her kissing. Her first kiss would not be with the likes of those people, he would see to that. He turned on his heels and stormed out the door.

"We're leaving, you've got five seconds!" A voice called up from the front yard. A few moments later a car could be heard starting up. The group looked at each other, then bolted at the speed of light down the stairs and out to the car. Being left behind was worse than joining the enemy. It showed a lack of effort and judgment. Both of which were punishable by severe beating. Marluxia walked calmly to the passenger front seat and crossed his legs formally when he sat down. Demyx, on the other hand, had flipped over the side and was now seated comfortably in the back of the black convertible. He could have sworn that their boss drove something else, but his cars came and went like birds to a feeder. How and why was a mystery of life that he was to lazy to find the answer for. Zexion and Lexaeus followed silently behind him. The broader of the two opened the door for the emo boy and they joined the three. "All right then, let's go." His foot slammed on the gas pedal and the car took off down the street.

--

"Campfire!!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs. Leon quickly pulled her down, hands slammed tightly over her mouth. The teens were all seated on wooden logs around a large fire pit. The clearing was a little ways back behind Sora and Kairi's houses. Right now the girls all had towels around their shoulders to try to keep warm after the water gun fight. The boys on the other hand were to full of themselves to admit they were cold so they just sat there shivering. Male egos, they were a true wonder to behold. As she was released the bouncing girl quickly moved to apologize. "Sorry sorry, people sleeping my bad." She rubbed the back of her head, tussling her short hair, as she laughed nervously. "But we're so far away I doubt they'd hear us anyway." Her solemn companion merely grumbled as if to brush her off.

"Well then, what to do now?" Kairi asked as she rested her hands broadly on her knees. On one side of her the brown haired boy poked the small fire with a stick, killing them embers before they could light to expand the flame. The silver haired boy on her other side finally had enough and wacked the stick away.

"Honestly Sora." He sighed in annoyance. "If you keep doing that we'll never get a good fire going." He motioned to Kairi. "And I'm sure that would make Kairi very sad. Or at least disappointed." He joked. The brunette turned quickly to hide the blush that had started to creep across his cheeks. "Anyway, I have an idea." The group turned a bit to face him, eager to hear what was on his mind. "It's a little game called truth or dare." That brought a small whisper amongst the group. Girls turned and whispered to one another. Guys made small sounds as they cleared their throats. "You are all in…right?" His look was so stern that no one would dare object. It was almost like that of Xemnas, except this boy's lacked the fact that he felt let down. The group slowly nodded and thus the game began.

"Oh my god I wanna go first!" Selphie yelled as she waved her hand high above her head. When there was no opposition she jumped to her feet and tried to balance on the log. "All righty then…" She closed her eyes tightly and threw her arm out. When she finally peeked out she was pointing at Cloud. "Okay Cloud! Truth or dare. But let it be known that anyone who picks truth is a wuss." And therefore the pressure was on.

The spiky haired blonde muttered some swears under his breath before he said "Dare" The girl skipped happily over to her older friend and bent down to whisper something into the sitting boy's ear. A big grin spread across her face. That could only mean one thing, she was planning something evil. As the words were whispered the carefree boy turned a darker and darker shade of maroon. "I…I can't do that" He insisted as Selphie grabbed his hands and ripped him up from the log. With a single thrust she had pushed him infront of Tifa. His cold eyes glared at the yellow girl who was laughing like mad. With a deep breath in he formed a quick bow and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked awkwardly. Tifa looked at Selphie, confusion apparent on her face.

"But Selphie, there's no music." As if on cue the perky girl pulled out an I pod. "I've been wrong before." She said with a light laugh. Her friend was always prepared she'd give her that much. As she took her friend's hand the music started to play. A fast song would have been appropriate, but no. It seemed that Selphie just wanted to watch them squirm. A slow beat started and the two moved closer together. There was the start of an oooooohhhhhhhh but Leon quickly silenced the girl from whence it came. Cloud tried his best to avoid the eyes of the girl in front of him that were now glued to his. It was by far the most uncomfortable moment ever. Larxene made gaging sounds as it came to the chorus. 'Have I told you lately that I love yoooooou' Naminé punched her playfully in the arm. The moment was just to cute to be spoiled. It was an odd dare, and Cloud seemed to be fighting the urge to punch someone's face in. But Tifa seemed happy and, knowing Selphie, that was probably the whole point of the dare. As it came to a close Cloud bowed respectfully to Tifa who smiled brightly and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The group fell into a fit of girly giggles but Cloud's overpowering attitude quickly silenced them. "You, Truth or dare?" His hands were crossed firmly over his chest yet they seemed ready to break free and strangle anyone who dared try to mess with him. The dare might have upset him a bit, but not nearly as much as he was pretending it did. Truth be told he still had a bit of pink left on his cheeks. The boy he was pointing to jumped up and made a fist.

"Bring it" Axel said with a cocky smile. Back down? Never. That was the Organization's code after all. Larxene glanced nervously from Axel to Cloud. If it was anything dangerous she would have to kill someone. Not that she was interested in her red headed friend, she just didn't want to see him hurt. It was the natural reaction of anyone who was 'just friends' wasn't it? Yes, of course. Cloud motioned to one of the tallest trees. "You want me to climb it?" Axel asked skeptically. "That doesn't seem like that good of a dare."

Cloud's lips curled into a smirk. "Oh no, you're not going to climb it." He walked over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to…" The red head's jaw almost dropped open.

"Wow….." Larxene said, her eyes somewhat glazed over. A faint blush appeared on the girl's cheeks and, in order to shield it from sight, she began to fiddle with her many bracelets.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Roxas muttered as he buried his face in Naminé's shoulder. The poor artist was to bus twitching to say anything. Yuffie and Selphie were cracking up so much that they had actually turned blue in the face. Leon shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Sephiroth just shook his head slowly.

"My word..." Aerith whispered in horror. Tifa had her hands gripped tightly over her own mouth to restrain herself from laughing. Tidus and Wakka were almost rolling on the ground, of course they weren't going to be mature enough to handle this game. Kairi just kept looking back and forth at Sora and Riku, neither of which would make eye contact with her. The pyro just walked back over, straight faced as ever and pointed to Yuffie. The girl hoped to her feet, knocking Leon off the log.

"Whoops" Yuffie exclaimed as she bit her lip to hide the smile. The two had been friends, well acquaintances, for as long as anyone could remember. Even when they were still young kids Yuffie had loved to bug Leon. She did everything from putting lizards in his lunch box to stealing his sneakers at recess. Still the boy never gave her more than just a slight raise of the eye. One would think that it would get discouraging, but she never gave up.

"All righty then…I dare you…" Axel put his hand on his chin as if in a great deal of thought. As he pondered what would be an appropriate dare he walked around the fire in circles, muttering to himself life an old man. After a few moments of anticipation Larxene picked up a twig and threw it full force at the boy's head. He managed to duck in time, but that only caused it to hit Kairi. Not a good move for Sora and Riku were now glaring at the organization members. "All right already um hmm crap this is harder than I thought it would be." There were sighs of disapproval. "Umm whatever I can't think under all this pressure!"

"You can't think in general." Roxas laughed. Axel's grades proved that fact true so it was pointless to fight it.

"Fine then! Ya know what!" He pointed to Leon. "Kiss 'em" The group instantly shut up and fifteen pairs of eyes were focused on the normally enthusiastic girl. Leon's look was that of absolute murder. Something about his expression gave Axel the feeling he shouldn't go to sleep tonight.

"Nooooooooooooo" Yuffie wailed as she stamped her foot like a child. "No no no! I refuse!" Her lip stuck out in a pout as she began to list all the reasons why she would not fulfill the task at hand. "He's a grump, a total jerk, his rudeness might rub off, you never know some of his anger might be contagious-" With an annoyed sigh Leon grabbed her hand, twisted her around, and thrust his lips onto hers. It took a second for Yuffie to realize what was happening, and when she did she pulled back. "What the heck! Ya stupid jerk!" A hand slapped him on the cheek and he merely shrugged. It wasn't a big deal, why did she always have to start such drama? "A-All right then" Yuffie said as she cleared her throat, obviously trying to minimize the attention over the last incident. "Naminé!! "

At the sound of her name Naminé flinched. "Yes, Yuffie?" Her voice was so soft that it was barely audible. "I'll pick truth if it's all the same to you." There were a few boos from Wakka and Tidus who were having a lovely time watching their friends humiliate themselves.

Yuffie just waved them off. "Okies then girlie." She spun around and did a heroic like pose. "Unlike the idiot over there I can come up with things at the drop of a hat!" The girl grinned proudly, obviously impressed with her own talents. "Who do you like?" There were a few exchanges of glances and Larxene laughed softly. The artist turned a slight pastel color but shook her head.

"No one, really." It was true wasn't it? She didn't like anyone in that way. Yet, why did it feel as if she was lying? She looked to her friends for support, for them to back her up, but Larxene simply clicked her tongue impatiently. Obviously her best friend though otherwise. Axel dug his shoe into the dirt to take himself out of her view. Roxas, well he wouldn't even make eye contact with her. Something was wrong. They had never alienated her like this before. Had she said something to upset them? Yuffie gave her a 'yeah right' kind of look but gave her a satisfied nod.

"All right then. If you say so Nami-chan" She bent down and whispered in the girl's ear. "Tell me later when he's not around, kay?" With a light giggle she returned to her seat.

Naminé took a deep breath and scanned the captive audience. "Ummm" She looked from person to person. Some had eager faces, others were trying to blend in with the background. "Tidus" She finally decided upon.

The boy who had been getting such a kick out of everyone else being uncomfortable now found himself in their shoes. "Uhh truth." Wakka frowned at him for playing it safe. If you were a guy you had to pick dare, it was like an unwritten law.

"Ummm" The artist thought for a few moments and, once she thought up an appropriate question, she continued. "Who do you want to take to homecoming? Be honest now." The boy glanced at his friend for help but, like Naminé, he was left hanging.

"Well to be completely honest.." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and also in an attempt to stall a bit. "I was kind of planning on asking Selphie to go with me." The girl population of the group let out a gasp, none louder than Selphie herself.

"M-Me? Selphie as in me Selphie?" She asked in confusion, pointing to herself. Tidus gave a timid nod in reply. There was a semi awkward pause until Selphie began to laugh. "Well durr I'd go with you. Geez it's not even necessary to ask!" Tidus opened his mouth to speak again, but the roar of an engine cut him off.

"Hm? Who would be out at this time of night?" Kairi asked softly. The group quieted down and listened carefully to try to comprehend the situation.

"Naminé!!" Called a loud and overbearing voice.

"Uh oh…" The organization members looked at each other. Doom was clearly written on their faces.

"Man we are sooooo screwed." Axel sighed as he hit his face with the palm of his hand.

"He's gonna massacre us..." Larxene gulped.

"Anyone for entering the witness protection program?" Roxas inquired, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It didn't help thought. At this point it seemed nothing would.

"Shall we go have a talk with him?" Yuffie asked her new found friends.

"We too can be quite persuasive." Leon said with a 'I'm to cool' shrug.

" Heeeeeeey guuuuuys!!" Came a whiney voice. "Come on out pleaaaaaaaase" The voice wailed. "Boss won't give me my sitar back until we find yooooouuuuu" There was a loud thud sound and it sounded as if something was breaking. "MY BABY!!"

**Holy hat! I forgot about this with final exams and everything… I'm sorry! If there's anyone who still bothers to check this to see this update then I want to apologize a million times and give you a life time of invisible cookies! Plz don't be to mad, or disappointed, I just have a very poor memory and lack of motivation lol**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone. I am deeply sorry for not updating this. Every time I looked at the story its utter failure ticked me off to the point that I wanted nothing to do with it. But eventually I decided just to go back and edit what I didn't like. So I am redoing the older chapters. I've already changed a few of them if you would like to go back and re-read them. They are a bit darker now but I prefer them. Regrettably I might not write another new chapter until I am done redoing the old ones. I am working on chapter 14 right now but it will not have my full attention until the rest of the story is acceptable.


	15. Peace

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**Starry:** Heeeeeeyyyy what's up? Yeah.. I kinda put this off..then forgot about it… then got lazy… then stopped caring. But I'm bored sooooo… anyway I decided to bring someone back for this one…

**Axel: **Yo, I'm here to clear up my dare.

**Starry:** It involves an inside joke.

**Axel**: Apparently at all of Starry's parties one of her friends usually ends up doing…stuff….to a tree

**Starry:** That's why I just couldn't resist putting it in.

**Axel:** We apologize for how awkward and inappropriate that is even though we didn't actually say it. Just let your imagination wander a bit…

**Starry: **So yes! On with chapter 14!

**Axel:** Slow down, I still need to tell them that Starryeyeddreamer19 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, songs, movies, and etc.

**Starry: **Fiiiiiineeeeee… By the way, I've gone back and redid the opening chapters seeing as how they were sooooo bad. They might be a bit darker now, but I prefer them.

--

"Ohhh now I feel bad." Naminé said sadly as she looked at her friends. Within her oceanic hues dwelled shimmering tears ready to escape. "What will our little Demyx do with out his sitar? He never goes anywhere without it." She turned her focus to Roxas. "He even brought it to your orthodontist when you got your braces off …and Axel, you've seen him at sleepovers. He sleeps with it right next to his heart ….Larxene, he loves it even more than he loves to hit on girls." She was just piling the guilty feeling on. Finally they all let out a loud sigh. Once more the sweet, innocent, blonde had swayed their hearts of stone. The four slowly got to their feet. Naminé turned swiftly and bowed to the other teens. "Thank you so much for inviting me! It fills my heart to the bursting point to have such lovely friends!" She exclaimed.

Yuffie's frown had been growing by the minute and now she was stomping her feet and waving her arms wildly in the air. "No no no! You can't leave!" The usually happy girl cried, a hint of sorrow hidden under the anger in her voice. She quieted down a bit and tried to cover her previous actions by sticking an arm behind her and rubbing it with her other hand. "What I mean is it's not fair. We're just becoming friends. Whose he to say different?"

Kairi, who usually had such good self restraints found herself walking over and wagging a finger in the girl's face. "He may be your big brother Naminé, but if he's not acting in your best interests then you don't have to listen to him." The mood had gone from light and breezy to dark and foreboding. Leaving would mean missing out on the fun events that were to come. But not leaving, well that would lead to trouble with Xemnas. It was now time to decide whether or not they valued their new friends more, or feared their old ones.

A gentle hand landed protectively on Naminé's shoulder. "No worries Nami-chan, stay and have fun." Larxene said with a soft smile. "I'll see if I can go soften the blow." She gave a light shrug of her shoulders. "I can take anything the boss can dish out." She turned to the other members of the organization and gave them a thumbs up. "I'll take the heat and see you guys at the amusement park tomorrow." With that she turned to leave.

"No way." The red haired boy protested as he grabbed her arm. "Going alone is stupid. You'll be eaten alive." He shook his head slowly and clicked his tongue. "Tsk tsk" When he looked up he had a big grin on his face. "So it looks like I'll simply have to escort you." He turned to Roxas and did the peace sign. "Later buddy, don't let these preps brainwash you." He joked. The group watched sadly as their friends departed.

"Well that was…unexpected." Sephiroth said slowly, thinking over the words as they were spoken. "Will they really be able to join us tomorrow?" He inquired, an eyebrow raised slightly. It was a known fact that when Xemnas got mad he tore apart everything and everyone in sight. God only knows what sort of punishment he might inflict upon the two. But Larxene and Axel were brave, and when the two were together they seemed indestructible. So Naminé and Roxas just nodded their heads in response. The two would be with them tomorrow; there was no doubt about it.

"Well… I don't know it doesn't really feel right to continue playing without them." Tifa's quiet voice echoed through the area that had become like a funeral. That was something everyone could agree on. One at a time people began getting up until all the girls were on one side and the boys on the other. There were a few whispers of 'later' and 'see you in the morning'. With heavy hearts each gender returned to their own house.

--

"What the hell were you thinking!?!" Xemnas roared. His hand flew through the air, fingers curled tightly into a fist. The blonde girl shut her eyes tightly and braced for impact. There was the sound of bone hitting flesh and a body staggered to the side. Her eyes squeaked open to find Axel wiping a trail of blood away from his lip. Larxene shook her head frantically. She could take it, she knew she could. Sure it would hurt a bit but she'd do anything to see her friends smile. After all she had never seen Naminé as happy as she had an hour ago. Here he came again, and this time he appeared to be even angrier than before.

"Hey man, it was my idea. Lay off her." Axel said. They had never heard his voice so serious before. It was an uncomfortable change. Demyx shifted nervously from foot to foot, his childish eyes darting from person to person. In his hands he clutched tightly onto his sitar for fear of losing it once more. Zexion had gone back to reading his book; the whole event didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. Lexaeus just sort of stared at his feet, hoping he wouldn't be forced to watch the punishment. Marluxia was busy staring at himself in a compact mirror. Even at this hour he still wanted to appear presentable. Xemnas glared hatefully at the boy, landed another punch right in his stomach, then shifted his head so as not to face them. He motioned for the group to leave and headed towards the car with Marluxia close at his heels. Zexion sighed, showing how useless he thought the whole situation was, as he closed his book and began to chat quietly with Lexaeus. The musical boy dashed over to his friend that now lay on the ground.

"Axel!" Larxene yelled as she dropped to her knees. "What the heck were you thinking?" She wasn't sure who she was more upset with. Him for taking her blows, or herself for letting him. A pair of hands moved her to the side and Demyx dropped down beside her.

"Here, give me your hand." He instructed; his normally goofy grin had left his face long ago. His injured friend gave a small nod and allowed Demyx to pull him up and back to his feet. "Geez Axel, you're lucky he went easy on you." The boy said, letting out a small sigh of relief. "I was so scared you'd have a broken rib or worse." The girl by their side let out a small laugh that wouldn't stop. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to control herself. For once she was truly afraid. It was a strange feeling and quite frankly she had no clue how to react.

"Hey, come on. Oragnization members don't cry." Axel said with a soft smile as he gave a reassuring trademark double thumbs up. He took a step forward and his facial features twitched slightly as a sharp pain shot through his body. "Maybe I better take a nap…I wanna make sure I'm good for tomorrow." Even under such physical strains his eyes were bright, shining with a new found fire. Nothing anyone said mattered at this point. He was going tomorrow no matter what. His friends reluctantly nodded in agreement and, each putting an arm over one of their shoulders, helped maneuver him towards the car.

--

"I'm sorry but ohhhh your big brother makes me so mad!" Yuffie exclaimed as she jumped up and down on Kairi's bed. The dark look on her face was so out of character for her that it indeed was the look of complete and utter hatred.

"He does seem a bit….cruel." Aerith said quietly, her smooth voice like silk through their ears. She was situated in a brightly colored egg shaped chair in front of Naminé, now hard at work braiding the artist's hair. Soft crystal like tears formed a steady stream on the younger girl's face as she buried her face in her knees.

"Oh dear, don't cry Naminé." Tifa whispered as she bent down before the weeping girl. Her arms spread apart and pulled the child into the tight motherly hug she so desperately needed. As the loud sobs echoed through the room the other girls congregated about, forming a tightly knit circle of worried faces. Naminé mumbled some apology about being such a nuisance but Tifa hushed her. "Poor dear, you've been through so much, haven't you?"

A small nod was her reply. Indeed she had. Her life used to be so easy; just her and Larxene. Back in the days of sixth grade when she still had two loving faces to return to every night after school. Her mother had been beautiful, like an angel sent for heaven. Her long strawberry blonde hair was always tied half up in a loose bun. She wore nothing but sweet sundresses, even in the middle of winter, and she always smelled like cinnamon. Her father was strong and well built. He had been a banker for as long as Naminé had been around and smiled often. Although he appeared hard and came off a bit intimidating he had the heart of a saint, much like her brother. Oh Xemnas, back in those days he was polite and a true gentlemen. Sure he was still a young adult but their family had such high hopes for him. His grades were always top of the class and the girls fawned over him as if he were some pop idol. But those days were so very long ago and now only existed in her memories. She had been over Larxene's house when the call came. Everything was such a blur now. She was doing homework with her self proclaimed best friend one minute and the next she was waking up in her bed drenched in sweat. Xemnas later appeared by her door to explain the whole ordeal. It appeared they were headed out to the grocery store, nothing strange happened on the countless trips they had made there before, so why did this happen? A complete idiot who believed that he was sober enough to drive was the reason. Whether he had not seen the red light, or simply had not cared, it didn't matter. The cars slammed head on into each other, killing her parents almost instantly. Yet the man who was the cause of this, the one that brought about all this pain, was left without a scratch on him. It just wasn't fair. After that Xemnas never again offered her his carefree smiles, his brotherly hugs. He was nothing more than a shell of his former self. It was not too long after that he began to dress only in black and started the organization. True it was not such a bad thing; he pulled together lost souls from all parts of the school. The lone rocker, the pyro and skater that always exiled themselves to the farthest corner of rooms, detested emo children who could not care less about social acceptance, a pretty boy who despised his popular reputation, and finally his sister and her best friend. She always blamed herself for getting Larxene involved with them; though she seemed not to mind a great deal. But it was times like these, where she knew her friend was going to get hurt in some way, that she despised herself for allowing her to mingle in with her brother and his friends.

Wiping her tears away with the back of a shaking hand she managed to smile weakly up at the girls who now had misty tears in their own eyes. She had just met them and still they would shed selfish less tears for her? It was strange coming from a group that cared so little about others, yet it warmed her very soul. "I'm fine. Thank you all. I'm terribly sorry if I put a damper on the mood." Kairi shook her head furiously.

"Don't you dare apologize Naminé. He scares me to death and I've only met him twice! I couldn't imagine having to live with him!" She said seriously. In fact he not only scared her, he terrified her. Selphie nodded her head in agreement. The boy was a fearsome sight. Like a jabberwocky come to munch upon their bones and toy with their flesh.

"But…I've made you all so sad." The artist insisted. Guilt overwhelmed her. She had been invited here to have fun while instead she was bringing everyone down.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." Her sky blue eyes turned to face the black haired girl who was waving a finger in front of her face. With a small bonk on the nose she finally got the sorrowful artist to smile. "Don't worry about it Naminé."

"Mhm, we're all here for you." Aerith added as she finished the girl's hair. The whole braid thing had not really worked out so instead it was in two loose pigtails ties with pink string. It was different for the girl that always wore it down or in a single ponytail, but quite adorable looking.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Selphie said cheerfully as she held up a movie. Hitting their foreheads with their hands they all groaned. The clueless yet perky girl had meant to pick up a romantic comedy like Train_Man or something, but instead she had picked up Titanic.

"Selphiiiiiiie."

--

Over at Sora's house the boys were no happier than the girls. Tidus and Wakka had returned to playing Halo 3, but there was not the same enthusiasm there had been before. The room lacked the hopeful laughs and friendly mocking of the red haired boy. Leon was attempting to take a nap, but his glassy eyes kept staring out into the void of darkness that consumed the outside. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes he could hear the ear piercing whines of his companion. For that reason he was fearful to close his eyes that were desperately begging him to allow them to rest. Sephiroth and Cloud were locked in a heated game of chess that soon resulted in Sephiroth simply knocking all the pieces off the board, much to Cloud's displeasure. His motto remained firm 'when your opponent is sitting there holding all the aces there's only one thing left to do; kick over the card table'. He just sort of assumed that it worked with chess pieces as well considering he was in check and saw no real way out. Roxas was conversing softly with Sora about his concerns for his friend who was now facing their boss' wrath.

"I'm bored." Tidus said matter-of-factly as he stood up, allowing the controller to fall carelessly to the ground. It made a soft clanging noise as the duct tapped back came apart and the batteries rolled out and onto the floor.

"Kiya Tidus, be careful. You're the reason it was tapped in the first place." Sora muttered in protest. But his pleas fell upon deaf ears for the boy had already collapsed onto Sora's bed, using the move as an excuse to chuck a pillow at the dozing head of a certain bluish silver haired boy.

With ease a hand shot upwards and hit the pillow out of the air like a frog grabbing the small flies that buzzed around. "Gah-!" Tidus exclaimed in surprise as the pillow was hurdled back at him, catching the one who instigated the game of pass directly in the face. "I thought you were sleeping." He muttered defensively to the teen that appeared to be out cold on Sora's bed. Originally they were going to draw straws for it but one look from Riku showed that the fight he would put up was more work than it was worth.

"Moron." It was a short and to the point mumble as the boy readjusted himself into a dreamy eyed sitting position. Scanning the place he gave a thumbs down to show that he did not approve. "Come on Sora, stop whispering over there. This party is sucking, let's liven it up a bit."

"Just how pray tell do you plan to do that?" An aggravated Cloud inquired as he looked up from his spot on the floor. In the past few minutes he had managed to pick up a great deal of the chess pieces that his silver haired friend had been kind enough to scatter everywhere. "Surely you are not hoping on trying anything more with the girls." The blonde said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. They females next door always seemed to find a way to give him a massive headache.

"Well, I was thinking about the great raid of 03…" He started slowly, reminiscing in the delightful memories of a two a.m. prank turned battle.

"No." The reply cut off any hope of a reenactment. The boy in the chair had had quite enough of a certain black haired girl. "I've had all the Yuffie I can handle tonight." It was late and, though she normally called on a daily basis to rant about her day, it was too late for even that. "As much as I hate to be the one to say it we should head off to bed." There were groans of protest but he would have none of it. They had a big day coming up tomorrow and god only knew how whiney they got when sleep deprived.

"I guess I could put in a movie." Sora piped up once they had concluded that, although boring and lame, sleep would be best. Feeling their pride as men was on the line for going to bed so early they compensated by decided upon the first Saw movie.

"Not scared of nightmares are you mon?" Wakka inquired as passed Roxas on his way to the bathroom. The 'mon' bit was beginning to get on the blonde haired boy's nerves but it was no worse than his pyro friend's 'got it memorized'. Roxas merely shook his head. After watching his friends take and dish out a beating on a daily basis he doubted the movie would actually get to him.

"Nah, this stuff's for beginners." But forty-five minutes later he regretted those words. Backs against the wall and pillows in hands Roxas, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka were staring wide eyed at the television as if it were about to eat them. Riku was fast asleep by now of course and Cloud and Leon were discussing more 'mature' girl related matters. A looming shadow cast itself over the cowering boys and a small whisper parted the silence that hung amongst them.

"Boo."  
--

The pink haired girl shot up in bed, awoken by high pitched screams that she assumed were coming from her guests. The only strange thing was that they were all off in dreamland and, aside for the credits that were rolling and the movie's soft romantic music, the room was silent. "How curious…"

**Decided it was time for the latest installment of this. Wow chapter 14 already; I really want to thank everyone who reads this and I hope maybe a few of you will review.**


End file.
